Letters To Juliet
by Triple-Driple
Summary: Jack Brewer is moved to Seaford to live with his father after his repulsive behaviour caused his mum and granddad to send him away; hoping he'd see the light once again. With the help of a certain blonde, everything will be back to normal... won't it?
1. Prologue: From San Diego To Seaford

**Letters To Juliet  
By Triple Driple**

**Prologue: From San Diego To Seaford**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Hello people, Triple-Driple here… sorry about the long HIATUS with my other story Ending the Era of the Kick, I've gotten stuck at the date chapter so if anyone who is following is willing to help out send me your ideas. So to get my inspiration back, I decided to write a new story as a mind clearer. I'm not sure how it goes so… if all doesn't work out I'll put it up for adoption but this is my first take. **

**I'm practicing on trying to write in someone's point of view so I decided that this story would be in "…"point of view. (I ain't telling, it needs to be unravelled!) Unless I need to put it in someone else's when y'all need to see the other side then I will change just for a few chapters. I will also have some references to Shakespeare here which I do not own. So here goes:**

**Prologue- From San Diego To Seaford**

I felt the train jerk and heard the wheels screech against the rails as the train I was aboard started to chug down the railway to my destination… Seaford, CA. I couldn't help but glare at the surroundings through the window. I never wanted to be here… I never even wanted to get myself into this mess, I hated my mum right now and I felt no better about my Grandfather either! I can't believe they actually did this to me, sending me off to live in Seaford with my dad and for what… as a punishment?

'More like torture,' my thoughts told me as I scowled leaning back in my seat and began to reminisce on how I got into this mess…

**Flashback**

I was being taught a new karate move by my Grandfather who I considered as the greatest Martial Arts master who had ever walked the face of the earth. He had been studying it ever since he was 18, everything he did from living to breathing was all about the honour and discipline he had earned ever since he was a kid. He's 70— something right now and he's still a strong old geezer.

"Good job son," He congratulated me, nodding his head in acceptance

"Thanks Granddad." I smiled at him as I took a white towel to rub off my sweat. I was about 10 at the time and was at my first degree black belt. My granddad and I were close; we shared a bond no one could break or come between. We had a closer relationship than I had with my own dad. He and my mum divorced when I was 4 and he moved away and lived a quiet life in Seaford as a Marine biologist. I hated when I used to visit him in the summer… all I'd do all day is sit around and watch fish!

But my Grandfather and I were more like friends than family, we told each other everything and thanks to him I had always lived by the Wasabi code but then all of that changed,

After I was bullied at school once by Reese Quincy, the biggest guy on the block… I was trying to be as disciplined as my Grandfather but I couldn't help it. He went too far the last time he bullied me and I knocked the lights out of the guy. I got suspended because I got him a broken nose and a black eye but still he got what he deserved, and then I got fame and glory— but it all went to my head.

I'm 16 now and I was the coolest, baddest guy around back at Ocean bay high. I was the guy who all the girls wanted to get their hands on, the guy who every guy would dream of being, the guy who all the teachers loathed but I didn't care… I was popular. I had Brad Wolfe, captain of the football team as my best friend and Kelsey Neelson, rich socialite hottie for a girlfriend. Life was grand indeed, I had it all.

Until my grades began slumping, my teachers ratted me out to my parents about me bullying other kids and I was taking my karate skills to my own advantage. My mum was extremely disappointed in me and wondered how her sweet son turned into one of those bad boys… those people she called 'low life delinquents,' and for the first time ever, my own grandfather didn't talk to me, he didn't lay eyes on me even for a split second, heck, he didn't even notice my existence but I didn't care… he was just my Grandfather. But that was until I was suspended again for something bad I did with Kelsey and this time mum and granddad decided to take action. My mum called my dad and decided that I should be under his wing until he learned his roots and dad agreed. No way to get out of that, no way of changing their minds. They were dead set, I was off to Seaford— and it was good riddance Jackson Brewer.

**End of Flashback**

I was jerked out of my thinking by the train as the wheels screeched against the rail. I sighed as I screwed my eyes closed; bopping my head hardly against the seat whispering to myself "This can't be happening! It's just a dream!" I told myself before opening my eyes and looking out the window. I cursed under my breath at the big banner that said "Welcome to Seaford!" In big white letters and I rolled my eyes at the typical-ness. They think its welcoming but trust me— it's not even close to the word.

I grabbed my blue suitcase and my matching duffel bag before exiting the train. I got past check out and customs before seeing a man with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes grinning widely and waving madly at me. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the floor playing with my shoes trying to ease down the awkwardness. I took a deep breath before walking up to him and looking him straight in the eye.

"Hello Jack!" He said smiling at me.

"Long time no see, father," I said in a deadpan expression.

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1: Nothing Has Changed

**Letters To Juliet  
By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 1: Nothing Has Changed**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: I'm back again with the second chapter, sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter, Yes it was cliffy and I'm sorry I left you guys hanging but here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 1: Nothing Has Changed**

I got past check out and customs before seeing a man with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes grinning widely and waving madly at me. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the floor playing with my shoes trying to ease down the awkwardness. I took a deep breath before walking up to him and looking him straight in the eye.

"Hello Jack!" He said smiling at me.

"Long time no see, father," I said in a deadpan expression…

We stood in an awkward silence as I looked back to the floor playing around with my foot. Here I was, 16 going on 17 and still I'm not able to strike a conversation with my own father. I wondered how I was going to survive like this if I couldn't even talk to someone… strangely I was wishing that my Grandfather was here. I was pulled out of my thoughts before he cleared his throat.

"So Jack, how was the trip here?" He said trying to give me small talk as I rolled my eyes at him. 'You aren't making this easy for yourself are ya, Pops?' I thought inwardly smirking.

"Fine," I managed to reply and we fell back into the uncomfortable mind wrecking silence.

"Jack, how's everyone back in Ocean-Bay?" He said and I cocked an eyebrow at him. He never inquired about either mum or grandpa's health or well doing.

"Fine," I said with the same dead pan expression trying to hide my surprise and sudden awkward state as the nerve wrecking silence continued. It was so typical of us… my dad who had never been there for me forever is standing right here sweating more than a turkey on thanksgiving.

"So?" I said breaking the silence and his raised a brow at me in confusion "Are we gonna stand here until midnight and talk or are we going to get going?"

"Oh right," He said scratching his head with a sheepish grin "Let me get your suitcase." He said reaching out for my blue suitcase and I yanked it away and simply said "I'm good, thanks."

He didn't see the use of arguing so he sighed in defeat and nodded his head leading me to his Silver Mercedes Benz CLK-500. He opened the boot and I placed my suitcase and duffel bag in before sitting in the passenger's seat near my dad in the driver's seat who started it up as he drove us out of the train station's parking lot.

**XXxxXX**

We drove down Kings Boulevard as I stared out the window thinking of my friends back home. I missed them to bits… especially Brad and Kels. I was drawn out of my thinking by my dad's voice. He said something I didn't catch… well mostly because I 'spaced out'.

"I'm sorry?" I repeated turning my head to my father

"Natalia told me that the main reason you're here is because you did something horrible back at home, she didn't say and told me that it was better you told me face to face," I groaned silently knowing where this was heading. "So tell me… what exactly did you do?" He completed

"I'd rather not say," I brushed him off

"But Jack, you need to get it off your chest—"

"I said I'd rather not say!" I said growling a bit putting emphasis on every single word

"Jack, remember that I'm your father and that I know what's best for—" He tried to coax me but I cut him off, what he said had just crossed the line.

"You can actually say that you know what's best for me even though you haven't been there for me?" I growled furiously "Last time I saw you was when I was 8… I'm 16 now and you have no clue what I'm like." I suddenly lowered my voice and sighed before turning back to look out through the window again "I think I have the right to remain silent."

He just looked at me and said "I don't blame you for being angry… but with time, you'll calm down a bit."

I rolled my eyes at his statement, I'm not angry… I just feel nothing for the dude. I hated it when he acts like he knows me even though he doesn't. He still thinks as if he's some psychic who can read me like an open book. Nothing has changed! I thought he'd actually try and ease himself down a bit but honestly… he has not changed a bit! He pulled the car over into the driveway of his house, 517 Kings Boulevard near the sea. I quickly jumped out of the car and slammed the passenger's seat before retrieving my bags and waiting for him to open the front door.

He led me to the room where I was going to be sleeping and I put my bags on my bed and sat near them.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Dad asked

"No thanks," I said coldly as I started to unzip my bag and unpack my things hopping he'd get a hint. I looked at him still standing in the doorway with a rejected facial expression which ignored.

"Alright, I just want you to know that you start school at Seaford High tomorrow morning so you better get some rest." He said before exiting my room, closing the door behind him. I continued unpacking my stuff and fixing up my room before going to bed. Tomorrow I'd start life at a new school and nothing could change that.

**XXxxXX**

I woke up the next morning hoping that it was just a dream. I rubbed the eye crust from my eyes and looked around the room before scowling "Nope, its real!" I told myself before hoping out of bed. I showered and got dressed in a grey shirt, black wash jeans and my blue and black Vans. I then grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs where my dad was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Jack," He smiled at me

"Morning," I said in my usual expression as I went towards the door.

"Not so fast Jackson," My dad said "You haven't eaten breakfast yet."

I rolled my eyes as I stomped over to grab a piece of toast and took a bite of it giving him a 'are you happy now?' look but as I stomped over to the door he called out to me again "Jack," I turned around as he threw keys at me "You can take the VW since the school is pretty far from here. I left a sheet on the driver's seat with directions to the school."

"Thanks," I said and turned around to leave but he stopped me again

"Jack," He repeated

"For heaven's sake!" I muttered under my breath before turning around to look at him.

"Please behave." He said "You promise?"

"Don't hold your breath dad." I said before finally making my way through the door and over to the VW. If this was his way of making me try to settle down… he needed to do plenty more.

**XXxxXX**

"Hi, I'm Milton Krupnick. Your welcoming committee, welcome to Seaford High!" A ginger headed nerd who introduced himself to me as Milton said. I arrived at the school and the principal assigned me a welcoming committee to show me around. "You must be Jack Brewer," Milton continued outstretching his arm towards me to greet me.

I eyed the nerd weirdly and said "Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes and I saw him shamefully pull his hand away and shove it back in his pocket. Milton was wearing a rhombus patterned sweater vest which was white and blue along with knee high Khaki shorts and long white socks with tennis shoes. The guy looked like a freaking 80's point Dexter, but where was I to judge… he was only a high school nerd.

"So shall I show you around?"

"Yeah, sure." I said trying to stay polite and hide my annoyance.

He nodded and led me through the halls showing me all the classrooms, the Cafeteria, the boys' bathroom and finally my locker.

"That's our stop for today, if you need any help you can always find me in the AV club room." Milton said politely

"Yeah, whatever dude." I said deadpan once again. This time he didn't seem to mind because I'm sure he noticed that it was how I acted but there was a rather hurt emotion in his eyes that he didn't show. He nodded again and waved goodbye before walking off. I hated welcoming committees but still I didn't have to be rude to the guy. I shrugged off the feeling as I dropped the big box in my arms onto the floor to open my locker and pack my binders and textbooks in and paste in my schedule. I checked my first lesson for the day and cringed… Health class, Room 23. I hated health class! The only thing that kept me sane during that subject was Brad— Brad, Kelsey… how I missed those guys.

I grabbed my health textbook and an empty binder and closed my locker starting to make my way for Room 23 as I thought about life back in Ocean bay and how much I missed it. I then bumped into someone who dropped all their binders on the floor.

"Watch where you're going Johnny-no-eyes!" The girl said to me as she dropped to the ground to pick up all her binders. I followed to help her, it was the least I could do because I wasn't really watching where I was going. Before I could pick up a binder for her she snatched it and glared into my face. "I don't need your help, thank you very much!" The blonde with the big brown eyes said threateningly to me before she stood up and stomped off.


	3. Chapter 2: New Faces

**Letters To Juliet  
By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 2: New Faces**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 lucky readers, if possible I can always update after a day of two like I did with the last chapter… depends on how creative I am that day so if you like the story then you might catch an update daily… also depending on how many people like it:**

**Chapter 2: New Faces**

"Watch where you're going Johnny-no-eyes!" The girl said to me as she dropped to the ground to pick up all her binders. I followed to help her, it was the least I could do because I wasn't really watching where I was going. Before I could pick up a binder for her she snatched it and glared into my face. "I don't need your help, thank you very much!" The blonde with the big brown eyes said threateningly to me before she stood up and stomped off…

I just watched her go, everything went so fast. I looked down and saw that she left a binder and picked it up. 'Man that blonde's got issues!' I thought as I looked at the binder covered in a baby blue cover with her name written on the top. 'Kimberly Anne Crawford' it stated. Now that I had her binder… looks like I have to play Good Samaritan and return it.

"Just what I need— to search for some chick to return her binder." I muttered to myself taking another look at the Baby blue covered binder before standing up and taking off.

**XXxxXX**

It's been the whole freaking day and still, I haven't seen Blondie. I decided that maybe I should just go to the cafeteria for lunch, 'Maybe I'll find her there.' I thought as I made my way into the cafeteria. I grabbed a tray as Marge the Lunch lady dished out some weird… chowder onto my plate. I cringed with disgust at the concoction on my plate before stepping away and taking a seat at an empty Cafeteria table. I'm not the type for making friends so I decided to keep to myself. For the whole lunch time I had been on the look out for the chick but still she didn't show. The warning bell rang as I left the Cafeteria… man that girl was a ghost. She appears once and then Poof!— She's gone for good. I got my Chemistry Textbook and another empty binder before making my way to Room 9 where my chemistry class was. I then ended up bumping into another person. This time, the nub's slushy got onto my shirt.

"Watch where you're going," I shouted rudely as I caught sight with the bloke's face until I realised whom I was talking to.


	4. Chapter 3: Reminiscing the Past

**Letters To Juliet  
By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 3: Reminiscing the Past**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: I'm back! I told y'all to check for updates daily. Sorry about the last chapter… again it was short and cliffy. I promise to make this one a bit longer:**

**Chapter 3: Reminiscing the Past**

"Watch where you're going," I shouted rudely as I caught sight with the bloke's face until I realised whom I was talking to…

"Me?" The girl from earlier, Blondie questioned with a growl "Dude if you need an optician then I can surely get you one through one phone call!" She said angrily

"Is it my fault that you keep bumping into me every time we walk through this hallway?" I asked

"Well if you'd use the eyes your momma gave you then you'd watch where you're going Johnny-no-eyes!" Said Blondie

"It's Jack," I corrected her

"Did I ask for your ID?" She said "I don't flipping care! Next time just watch where you're going."

"What if I don't?" I said threateningly

"I will pop those eyeballs out for you," She threatened

I scoffed, who does she think she is, the Hulk—such a small girl acting that threatening? "Please? Is that a threat Blondie?"

"One… it's Kim, call me Blondie again and I will hurt you. Secondly, that wasn't a threat—it was a promise." She glared at me, narrowing her big brown eyes at me before walking off.

"What a douche!" I told myself as she disappeared again. It was then I remembered that I still had her binder. This day keeps on getting better and better doesn't it?

**XXxxXX**

I was back at home doing a first day's worth of homework. Fun, right? *scoff*. Math, History, Chemistry and English that take about an hour each due tomorrow, not even the teachers back at my old school gave us this much to do. I opened up my laptop on my desk and installed in the web cam. I needed someone to talk to in order to stay sane.

I saw Brad online and dialled him before he answered "Hey man." Brad said

"Hi Brad." I replied

"So how's Seaford?" He asked

"Don't ask man," I said with a sigh

"That bad?" He asked with a low whistle "Tough stuff bro."

"You have no idea and I've only been here two days." I complained

"What happened?" He asked

"Firstly, my dad is same old same old." I said

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked me and I glared at him before he held his hands up in defence "I'm kidding man. What else?"

"Well secondly… the teachers here are crazy like my health teacher Ms. Appleby!" I said

"There's a teacher named Appleby?" Brad asked dumbfounded "By the guess of the name she must really like apples."

I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Thirdly, there these students are all up in my face."

"Who?" Brad asked

"Some nerd Milton and a crazy blonde chick who keeps lashing out at me," I told him

"I don't know about the nerd but that blonde must want some." Brad smirked at me and I glared at him shaking my head

"No, she doesn't want some. Well… she wants some so that she can beat it to death but she doesn't want some. Besides, you know I have a girl." I reminded him

"Right, Kels." He said nodding as I saw a bit of guilt flash through his eyes. I tilted my head slightly and ignored it. "So… how long do you think you'll be before your back in San Diego?"

"I don't know man, hopefully soon." I sighed

"Alright man, I'll catch you later." He said

"Later man." I said before disconnecting. I never knew I'd feel like this but right now I feel… empty.

**XXxxXX**

It's been two days ever since I've been in Seaford and it's been stranger by the day. I still have Blondie's binder and I'm still a loner who the teachers have started bugging to mingle with other kids. I was bored that afternoon after school and went out to the beach (by the way… my dad's house was just nearby, go out the backyard gate and you're there.)

I kicked my shoes off and began to watch the waves; this reminded me of training once with my grandfather. He took me out to the beach when I was 10 to teach me lesson on how the waves and the water can help you with learning karate.

**Flashback**

I fell back into the floor with a loud thump, groaning as I looked up at my grandfather. "You hit me too hard!" I complained, I was 10 at the time and had no idea what real hard was.

"Jackson, I wasn't even trying." He told me calmly

"Yes you were." I moaned as I stood up, pouting at him

"Jack, you weren't paying attention." He told me

"Yes I was," I pouted and he laughed at me. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny."

"Actually it is," he said "I told you to try and defend yourself by being aware of your opponent's next move."

"But that's too hard!" I stomped my foot childishly at the ground

"No its not," Granddad shook his head

"Can't I just kick the guy til he knocks out?" I said performing a dragon's kick attacking an invisible opponent and he shook his head at me.

"You do not always have to attack, Karate is a form of self defence is to be used for defence mechanisms only." He said

"Like pepper spray?" I asked and he nodded "But how do I predict a person's next attack?" I asked

"Have you ever noticed how the waves move?" He asked

"The ones in the sea?" I said as he nodded and my face lit up "Tons! I even try to guess which direction they'll go in next."

"That's what you have to do to person to in karate." He told me

"I do?"

"Yes, you do."

"How do I do that? You can see the waves but you can't see a person's mind or know what they're thinking of… unless you're a mind reader." I said getting a bit too excited.

"No Jack, you have to study a person's patterns… study their facial expressions and get into their heads." Granddad said

"How do I do that?" I asked

"I think its about time I take you on a field trip." He said to me and I looked up at him.

Afterwards he took me to the beach and I watched as the waves moved across the ocean, already trying to guess which direction they'll move in.

"Do you know the reason why water is unpredictable at times?" I looked up to my granddad and shook my head "This is because the water in the sea is free. It's moved by winds and it is light to go with it. Do that with you're thinking, be moved by your feet and go with your mind… it is never wrong."

"Never?"

"If you feed it with positive thoughts and reactions then it is never wrong. When sparring, don't let your muscles be too tense or else you won't be quick enough to move. Don't let you muscles be too free or else it'll be hard to anticipate an attack. Again… don't be too negative when sparring, think of a positive outcome and not a negative one." he told me "Do you understand Jack?"

"Yes Grandpa." I nodded

"Good, now shall we get to work?" He said and I got giddy and pulled him for us to get in position and our spar began. That was the day I learned how to be free and move with my gut.

**End of Flashback**

I smiled and realised that for the first time in days… no, months, I actually smiled at something that reminded me of Grandpa. I then took a stance before starting to train. It's been practically months since I trained and it felt good to be back in sync with karate again. That was until my dad came out.

"Jack," He said grabbing my attention as I stopped sparring

"What?" I said coldly

"Well, I have some guests today and I want you to be there." He said

"Why?" I cocked an eyebrow at him

"Because I want my boss to meet my son," He said

"And?" I asked knowing this wouldn't be the end to it

"She has a teenage daughter who is in the same grade as you. She likes martial arts like you do too and I think she'll be a good influence on you." He completed and I rolled my eyes.

"When are they gonna be here?" I groaned in frustration

"In a couple of minutes, they live next door so it won't take that long." He said

"Then I'll stay out here." I said returning into my stance

"Jack please." He begged "I just want us to get along."

"Then take me to a baseball game or go bike riding with me, meeting your boss and his or her daughter won't help." I said

"Jack… this is also in case there's a problem and she's the only one to help out." He said

"Fine." I groaned as I stepped back into the house with him and settled on the couch before the bell rang.

My dad answered it and I heard him greet them as he called me out to come meet them. I stepped into the doorway to meet them, I smiled at my dad's boss and turned to my boss's daughter and my eyes widened.

"Kim Crawford?" I questioned silently


	5. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe

**Letters To Juliet  
By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 4: Friend or Foe**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: I just want to say that you guys are amazing and that I'm glad you guys like the story, it's a pleasure to be writing for you guys and as a little bonus… I've decided that I will write this in Kim's POV at some point of this chapter but the main narrator is Jack and in the next chapter it will return to Jack's point of view and sorry for my short chapters, I want to kind of divide the story quite evenly to fit in each scene but I'm sure as I get further on with this story the chapters will get longer, and again, I apologize if you guys don't like the cliff hangers… I enjoy writing them a lot and it keeps you guessing what'll happen next but anyways back to the story:**

**Chapter 4: Friend or Foe**

My dad answered it and I heard him greet them as he called me out to come meet them. I stepped into the doorway to meet them, I smiled at my dad's boss and turned to my boss's daughter and my eyes widened.

"Kim Crawford?" I questioned silently…

She looked at me with puzzled eyes almost dropping the pie in her hands. She looked over at me before putting back her focus on the pie and showed it to my dad. "Craig… My mum told me that it would be nice to welcome your son with some homemade Apple pie." Hold up… did she just call my dad by his first name?

"Thank you Kimmy, you too Hannah." My dad said looking at Mrs. Crawford and Blondie and I smirked 'Kimmy huh?'

"So I see you and Jack have already met?" Mrs. Crawford said looking over at Blondie.

"We just run into each other," I interrupted with a slight chuckle as she glared at me.

"I'm glad to see you two are already acquainted," Dad smiled at me along with Mrs. Crawford

"We have to discuss about the rare species that need to be studied, do you have the files?" Mrs. Crawford asked my dad

"Yes, I just finished. I have to interpret them though." Dad replied

"Alright, can you show me?" Mrs. Crawford asked as dad nodded at her. "Kim, can you put the pie in the kitchen?"

"Alright mum." Kim said as she went into the kitchen. I looked at my dad and Mrs. Crawford and decided to follow Kim and not listen in on boring stuff about fish.

**Kim's POV**

I got a clean tray cloth from the lower drawers and covered the apple pie as I caught my breath. I was so glad I was out of there. I had known Craig for years now and I knew he had a son but I didn't expect Johnny-no-eyes to be it. I'm still trying to figure out whether my mind was playing tricks on me— then he came in.

"Hey Blondie!" Jack said as he entered the kitchen

I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever!"

"Still shocked I see." Jack chuckled as I glared at him.

"Oh, I'm more than shocked. I have known Craig for years now and I wasn't expecting his oh so famous son that he talks about day in and day out to be so… you-ish." I ranted

"You-ish isn't even a word Blondie." Jack said

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Blondie." I narrowed my eyes at him

"Fine, how does Kimmy work for ya?" Jack asked with a smirk as I grabbed a wet tea towel and whacked him hard with it as he protested in pain "No one calls me Kimmy, Jack… its Kim."

"Then why don't you smack my dad with that wet towel?" Jack said coldly and I cocked a brow at him. What a disrespectful douche!

"Have you no respect for your father?" I asked him

"I would be lying if I said yes." Jack told me straight and I rolled my eyes at him

"I wonder how someone as caring as Craig is the father to someone as… obnoxious as you." I stated

"You have no idea who my father is." He said dangerously but this didn't faze me. I could knock this guy out faster than you can say 'TKO'.

"Well, I've been living near him for years now. He's held several conventions to save our Marine life, he's a good friend to me… whatcha got Mr. No-show-son?" I said and he stomped out of the kitchen looking infuriated as I smirked at the scene unfolding and eased down into thinking… my mum wanted me to be friends with him? I'd rather eat a cactus and die.

I entered the living room and saw Jack at the couch on the side reading some novel we were assigned for in English class and I sat near my mum and Craig who were now discussing miscellaneous stuff. That was them; they were really close friends and could talk like gossip girls sometimes.

"So Jack," My mum said as Jack snapped his face up from the book. "Your dad told me that you're in to Karate."

"Well yes actually." Jack said as I looked at him shell shocked. Now he has the same hobbies as me but after a moment I kind of understood. It was his dad who actually got me interested in it in the first place.

"You learned it from your father?" My mum asked and Jack kind of looked stunned for a moment before passing on "No actually, it was my Grandfather."

"I wonder how he put up with you in the first place." I commented earning a glare from him and a stutter laugh from my mother.

"I see, maybe you should join the dojo with Kim." My mum said and I protested "Mother!"

"What? I think it would be a good idea." Mum said and I bowed my head.

"Actually it's a great idea," Craig joined in "What do you think Jack?" They turned their attention to Jack. I also turned to look at Jack but he stood up and said "Excuse me but I have to do some homework." He crossed through the living room, up the stairs and out of sight. That was a really strange moment, what was that about?

**XXxxXX**

A few days later after my encounter with Johnny-no-eyes, after school I entered the dojo and saw Milton, Jerry and Brody stretching on the mats before our daily spar. "Hey guys," I said as the rest responded with a chorus of 'hey's' and 'hi's'.

"So, should we get ready to spar?" I asked dropping my duffel bag.

"Alright, Milton against me and you against Jerry." My brunet friend, Brody said. Brody and I have been friends since diapers and we track a long way back.

"Uh-uh!" Jerry protested shaking his head "I ain't gonna fight with Kim. She's unbeatable and the last time I sparred with her… I got some serious backache yo!" Jerry was my Latino friend, a class clown, a clueless dope but an awesome dancer. We were friends ever since Grace introduced me to him when he first moved here from Mexico in grade 6.

"Well I ain't taking her… its already bad enough I got Brody." Milton shook his head. He was a ginger head genius… I won't say nerd because he is way better than those kinds of nerds who do nothing better than watch Star Wars or Harry Porter all day on TV. He was a fun guy and we've been friends ever since he met me and Brody in Grade 3.

"How do you guys expect to be black belts if you don't even try?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"We'll find our way there. We just don't want the hard way there." Jerry said.

"Would you two stop being chickens and come over here so we can spar?" Brody said, getting annoyed

"I don't know about you man but I'd rather be a chicken than spar." Milton honestly said

"Fine, you two can watch while me and Kim spar." Brody and I took our positions on the mat just then Rudy walked in. Rudy was our sensei and as he liked to put it 'Mentor, role model…' and on and on the list goes even though he's just one of us grown old too soon.

"Hey guys," Rudy then looked at Milton and Jerry who sat like Kindergartners on the other mat on the other side of the room. "Why aren't you two sparring?"

"They're too chicken to go against us." I said

"I see, well I better observe you two then," He said sitting on the bench "Besides… it be nice to watch two real black belts spar for once than a bunch of confused geese running around in circles crying 'don't hurt me, don't hurt me.'" Rudy then turned to the two dopes on the mat "No offense."

"None taken," The two said in unison.

We stood back in our positions and he charged at me with a punch I quickly ducked under and I anticipated a kick to his back which he ducked. The chain of attacks and misses continued as we carried on sparring. In the end, I caught Brody of guard and executed a sweep kick which got him to the mat.

I then smiled victoriously as I helped Brody to his feet "Good job Brody."

"You too, Kim." He said.

"Yep that was something alright." A new voice in the room said as I turned to look at the door and my fists clenched

"Jack!" I exclaimed with a glare


	6. Chapter 5: Checkmate

**Letters To Juliet  
By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 5: Checkmate**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: The first part of this chapter will be in Kim's POV to finish off then it'll be in Jack's POV once more. I forgot to mention I won't update on weekends… that's when I'm usually busy because family's around. And thank you all so much for your reviews, a happy reader, makes a happy writer. So let me go on with the story now:**

**Chapter 5: Checkmate **

"Yep that was something alright." A new voice in the room said as I turned to look at the door and my fists clenched

"Jack!" I exclaimed with a glare…

"Hi Blondie and Blondie's friends," Jack smirked but waved to everyone in the room. I was almost about to charge at the guy but Brody held me back, knowing that I hated that name.

"What did I tell you about calling me Blondie?" I said

"Kim just doesn't work for me." Jack joked and I could've sworn that I would've murdered him if Brody wasn't holding me back.

"If you're here to annoy me then time is up. Get lost Brewer, we've got work to do." I said as I looked around the room to see confused faces… well except Milton. He was the only one beside me who knew this jerk. (He told us he was welcoming a new kid last week and I assumed that it was Jack)

"As much fun as that sounds, I came here to join the dojo." Jack said and my jaw dropped

"What?!"

**Jack's POV**

"What?!" I heard Kim screech and I had to chuckle before I turned to the eldest man in the room who I thought was the sensei.

"So you want to join the dojo?" The man said

"Nah, Rudy he's just joking." Kim said after she recovered from the shock.

"No, I'm not… I thought it'd be good for me." I said as I nodded. I didn't know Blondie was at this dojo. I thought she'd be somewhere more sophisticated like The Black Dragons (So I've heard) but the only reason I came here was because my Granddad taught me by the Wasabi code which is used by the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and I thought it was a coincidence that there's one in Seaford with Kim, the girl I like to annoy in it. Bonus!

"So, do you have any experience whatsoever?" The Sensei, who I assumed was Rudy asked.

"My Grandfather trained me to live by the Wasabi Code; I'm up to my Second degree Black belt." I said and I saw Kim's jaw drop again along with the rest of the guys in the room.

"Whoa… he's higher than Kim and Brody!" Milton said staring at me in awe…— I didn't think Milton took karate; well it takes one to know one I guess.

"The Wasabi Code?" Kim scoffed after recovering once more "You know the Wasabi Code? I bet you don't even know the first line."

"Oh really now?" I smirked at her before putting my fisted hand against the palm of my other hand in formation "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye; to the loyal, honest and never say 'die'."

I was hoping to see her jaw drop again but her eyes just widened at me in shock. That was good enough too.

"Enough talk… I wanna see this guy in action yo!" I turned my head to the other side of the room to look at an awkward looking Latino.

"Yeah," Milton said "It's about time we have some new faces in the dojo."

"No… I thought you didn't want to do karate." Kim glared at me

"A guy can change his mind can't he?" I shrugged

"But Brody, you agree with me right?" Kim turned to the guy standing next to her but he took a few steps away from her and said "Kim, let's just see what the guy's got."

"Alright, you said you're up to Second degree black belt right?" Rudy asked and I nodded "Alright… you can spar with Kim then since she's one of our highest rankings here." Kim then stepped up to the mat ready to spar with me and I kicked off my shoes before stepping on the mat.

"You know I can go easy on you if you like," I said, acting like a gentleman as we took our stances but in response I got a fist hurdling towards me which I blocked and moved back. She executed a side kick to me which I ducked under before throwing a punch which she blocked as we engaged into a continuous chain of attacks and blocks. She tried to do a sweep kick like she did to Brody but I did a cartwheel over it as I heard a bunch of 'whoa'-s coming from the other side of the room. She caught me off guard and grabbed my hand to flip me but I quickly executed a flip in the air and anticipated a sweep kick which she fell to the mat as I stood up victorious.

"Holy Christmas Nuts! Jack beat Kim!" Milton exclaimed in shock "No one beats Kim."

"She's going to be really mad when she gets up guys." Brody said as his eyes widened and shared looks with both Milton and the Latino.

"Run!" The Latino said as the three guys ran towards the door and got out rushing for their dear lives. I looked at them strangely at first but I understood why. From the looks of the glares she gave me now… let's just say if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

"Checkmate, Crawford." I said as I offered her a hand to help her up from the map. She looked at it sceptically before helping herself up. I then turned to Rudy who smiled at me.

"Who was I?" I asked

"It'd be nice to have another black belt in the dojo." Rudy said "Welcome to the Wasabi Warriors… um—"

"Jack," I said shaking his hand

"By the way, you said you're grandfather taught you karate right?" He asked and I nodded "Who is he?"

"Sensei Wendell Brewer." I answered and he held his chest hyperventilating as he tried to catch his breath and I turned to Kim who was looking at Rudy like he's lost his mind.

"Sensei Wendell Brewer?" He asked trying to keep calm

"Yes?" I looked at him strangely

"The man who taught Bobby Wasabi everything he knows now?" He asked and I nodded. I then turned to Kim who was practically frozen in shock now.

"Yep… that's why I came to this dojo." I said— well mostly because learning here would remind me of my grandpa back at San Diego.

"Well, welcome to the dojo." Rudy said

"Yeah, welcome Jack." Kim said trying to look natural. Maybe being here in Seaford was not as bad as I thought.

**XXxxXX**

The next morning as I drove to school I thought of everything that had happened. It had been about two weeks now and a lot had happened, that's when I crossed at a stop sign and noticed a girl with honey blonde hair, a pink cardigan, blue skinny jeans and pink converse was running with a backpack on her shoulder. I smirked realising it was Blondie who was probably late for school.

""Hey Kimmy." I said going a bit slower to pick up the pace with her. No one was really on the streets in this neighbourhood so I had no worries about a car coming behind me to pick up the pace.

"What do you want Brewer? And must I tell you ever single day not to call me Kimmy or Blondie?" Kim said panting between every word and I had to laugh.

"You do know that school is a 15 minute drive from here… probably a 40 minute walk. You should really set an alarm clock if you want to walk to school and make it there in time." I said

"Ha-ha-ha, Hilarious." Kim rolled her eyes as she laughed sarcastically

"Do you want a ride?" I asked trying to be a good neighbour but she rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather run." Kim said

"Alright, just know thwart we have gym first today and if you're late you do a cross country run." I said before trying to speed up and she quickly said "Wait! Maybe I'll take a ride… only this once." She said before walking over to the passenger's seat and entering.

"I knew Coach Anderson's antics would scare you." I chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at me in a playful glare.

"Trust me… that guy has no boundaries." Kim said "He made us climb the wall for detention. It was horrible."

"Must've been. Just last week he made me do cross country because I was late… and was a newbie at the time being." Jack said

"I noticed," She laughed and I looked at her. It was the first time I ever saw her life and she looked really cute when she did… what the— did I just think Kim was cute? We fell in an uncomfortable silence… it wasn't mind wrecking like the one I had with my dad at the station when I first arrived; it was the fact that we always talked, even if it was to fight. There was never a time I was around Kim Crawford and didn't know how to speak. In time, we reached at school before the first bell rang.

"Thanks Jack," Kim smiled at me and I smiled back, weirdly attracted to that smile. "Bye." She said before exiting the car.


	7. Chapter 6: Not So Simple

**Letters To Juliet  
By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 6: Not so simple**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Sorry I went a week without updating. I was out of internet connections for me to post but I got my resources back and I'm ready to update some more so enjoy:**

**Chapter 6: Not So Simple**

"Thanks Jack," Kim smiled at me and I smiled back, weirdly attracted to that smile. "Bye." She said before exiting the car…

I smiled as I watched her leave but I snapped out of it. She's like my foe… I can't be considering being a bit nicer to her. She's a rude, pompous brat. I mean, she was nothing but rude to me on the first day here. But then I thought about… usually she'd explode in my presence but today, she laughed and smiled and looked serene and calm.

There was a feeling that sometimes there's more than meets the eye. Is it possible that I, Jackson Brewer, was wrong about someone?

**XXxxXX**

At lunch break, I entered the cafeteria as usual and grabbed a tray and two Sloppy Joes… or at least that's what I thought it was and turned from the serving station. There I saw Milton, Brody and that weird Black head kid waving me a seat at the table while Kim looked down slowly eating the concoction.

I went over and sat with them. "Hey guys," I said as I sat near Kim who just gave me a short wave and went back to eating. My smiled turned into a frown when I noticed her behaviour. I just turned to the guys and the Latino kid caught my attention.

"So… you're Jack, the new kid huh?" He said "You probably don't know this but I'm Jerry, but you can call me the Swag master like everyone else."

I eyed Jerry strangely before Brody cut in saying "Dude… no one calls you that, even if they did I don't think it would catch on." I had to chuckle a little and so did Milton.

"I'm Brody." Brody told me and I nodded in understanding "You've met Milton and by the looks of the death glares Kim was giving you yesterday I think you know her too."

"Yep," I then turned to Kim "You okay?"

"Hmm?" She said snapping out of it "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Since when are you two nice to each other?" Brody asked

"Me… nice to Blondie, please!" I scoffed earning a glare and a punch in the arm from Kim

"Don't call me that!" She said before turning back in the conversation

"Jack… so where you from?" Jerry cut in asking

"San Diego." I said taking a bite of the Sloppy Joe and cringing a little in disgust "Food there was better too."

"Trust us… the only way you get good food is if your one of them," Milton pointed in my direction and I turned to look at the jocks sitting behind us on a clothed table.

"Please, I doubt that jocks can—" I trailed off as I saw an old dude in a black suit cut a lobster for them "Is that lobster?" I asked in shock turning back to the others

"Yep," Kim then scowled "How I wish for lobster right now!" She said bitterly and I was taking notice of her mood swings right now. Maybe at first she was distracted— and why do I care so much?

"You're just mad that you were kicked off the Pep squad." Milton said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Please, just because I was kicked off doesn't mean I care." Kim said

"You were on the Pep Squad?" I asked in shock almost bursting into laughter

"Yep… co- captain, front and centre," Brody said

"Until Stacy Weismann and Donna Tobin ganged up to get rid of me," Kim said before taking another bite of her concoction.

"Anyways… Jack," Milton said grabbing my attention "Why did you transfer here?"

My eyes widened at those words and I looked at Kim who suddenly had an interested look on her face. "Yes, Brewer… do tell." She said looking at me

"It's not important." I lied looking at my plate. I didn't have the guts to tell my own dad and now a bunch of people I barely knew were asking. They just nodded at me and went back to eating. I'm glad they left it at that… heck, I was even expecting Blondie to run it out of me. If it's not so simple to explain to dad then it can't be to anyone else.

Just then a Brunet came running up to us and sat on Jerry's lap. "Hey guys," She said "Hi Jerry."

"What up Chica," Jerry said before giving her a peck on the lips and ther other cringed in disgust.

"Will you two get a room?" Brody asked them, his voice heavy in annoyance.

"Nah… its fun grossing out you guys," She said before setting eyes on me "This must be the new kid,"

"News roams around doesn't it?" I said rolling my eyes at the words new kid

"I'm Grace… Jerry's girlfriend and Kim's Girl best friend." Grace said and I turned to Kim and she shrugged

"What? I need to talk to a girl to keep myself from going insane from male… fumes." Kim said cringing a bit at the 'fumes' bit. "So what's up?"

"Ever since the wicked witches of the east, Donna and Stacy kicked us off life's been suckish." Grace said

"Join the dojo," Kim shrugged and Grace shook her head

"Oh no!" Grace shook her head "Grunting, kicking people in the face and scaring people to death may work for you but certainly not for me."

"But if you do then you can kick Donna and Stacy into next week," Kim tried again

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Grace said causing the others to laugh

We continued to talk about random stuff and I must admit these guys are really cool... which makes me feel bad about me blowing off Milton; he was a pretty cool catch.

**XXxxXX**

At home, the following afternoon I found my dad at home sitting on the couch checking reports for some of the animals at the aquarium.

"Hey dad," I said

"Hey, how was school?" Dad asked looking up at me

"Same old, same old." I said

"The dojo?" Dad asked

"Pretty good," I responded simply. He looked at me and nodded, fumbling around with his fingers as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. For once, my hard edge behaviour seemed so… distant from me as I looked at my dad. He looked as if he wanted to try being a dad to me, I want to try being a son but it wasn't easy.

I just went upstairs to try and ease down the awkwardness from my system. It's not so simple trying to pretend that everything was alright… we haven't spoken in years. Sure it was a statement thrown around here and there between us but the more we try to break the ice— the harder it gets!


	8. Chapter 7: Letters To The Unexpected

**Letters To Juliet  
By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 7: Letters To The Unexpected**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**Chapter** **7: Letters To The Unexpected**

I stepped out on to the beach with a lounge chair and my backpack to do a little homework. It was Friday and I was glad that school was over for the week, another day in there and I was going to lose my mind. I put my backpack on the sand and set up my lounge chair.

I sat back and watched the waves, forgetting that I had to do homework. Watching the waves reminded me of my grandfather and that very same memory, I missed him to bits. I remember after we did training mum took me out for some ice cream on a hot sunny day. I smiled as I remembered her, I missed her too.

My thoughts were shattered like glass when I heard someone grunt doing an exercise. I turned my head to see Kim practicing karate and I had to laugh. We were just from the dojo and here she was practicing but I couldn't blame her, if you're passionate about something you might want to do it a whole lot often.

She moved flawlessly and gracefully as she executed perfect punches and kicks; it was as if she had forgotten that the world was around her. I slowly walked over to her and surprisingly, she grabbed my hand and flipped me, leaving me to fall to the sand.

I looked up at her to see her smirking down at me before she said "Take this as a lesson; Never sneak up on me." She held out her arm and I took it as she lifted me up from the sand. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Is it a sin for someone to enjoy the sun for once or the scenery around?" I said jokingly

"I never took you as someone who would take advantage of beautiful scenery and admire it." Kim said and I clutched my chest in fake pain and a sarcastic hurt look on my face.

"That hurt Kimmy." I pouted and she laughed giving me a playful shove.

"Whatever Brewer." Kim scoffed at me rolling her eyes as she trailed off into thinking. She had been out of it for a couple of days and I couldn't understand why. She was easily distracted and what not.

"Kim, are you okay?" I asked

"Hmm?" She said lifting her head to look at me "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem a bit distracted nowadays." I admitted

"Nah, its nothing much. I just lost one of my binders and I can't find it." Kim said and at that my eyes widened. I just remembered that I still had the binder she dropped in the hall two weeks ago. I'm starting to wonder how she got through school without it and how she only noticed it was gone now. "But it's not important anyways."

"Well, it must be. Did you get in trouble with a teacher this week for it?" I asked seeming a little bit anxious.

"No, it's not exactly for school but it isn't important." Kim assured me. "I'll find it in due time."

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, I am." Kim said "Bye Brewer."

"Later Blondie." I teased, earning a glare from her as she gathered her stuff and walked back to her house. What was in that binder anyways?

**XXxxXX**

I got back into my room and dug into my backpack. I hadn't really taken out her binder from my backpack ever since because I knew that I'd give it back to her… I just didn't know when. I finally found it covered in that baby blue cover with her name written on it in a cursive handwriting. I looked at it wondering whether I should see what's in it or not. I needed to figure out what was it in this book that was so important to make Kim go into Confusion mode.

I sighed looking at the binder, realizing that I can't open it. If it was that important to Kim it means it had to be private but then… I also wanted to figure out what was wrong with Kim and this could help me.

As I sat on my bed, battling out whether I should read or just give it back there was a knock on my door followed by my dad's voice.

"Jack?" He asked through the door.

Thinking quickly, I slid the binder under my bed and pulled a book from my bedside. "It's open." I shouted and dad pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Hey, is spaghetti good for dinner tonight?" He asked and I nodded

"Sounds good," I said and he nodded, seeing that there was nothing else to say. He turned back to the door to step out but something took over me that made me call out to him. "Dad,"

"Yeah?" He asked turning back to me

"I need some advice…" I said uneasily and I could see a concerned filled expression on his face.

"What do you need?" He asked as he sat next to me

"Well, I have this friend," I said subtly, trying not to draw attention to myself "This friend of mine is—well, they can't think straight nowadays. I know a way to figure out what their problem is but I think the way is wrong."

"Why don't you just ask this friend of yours?" Dad asked

"Well, I can't because the person is really stubborn." I said "What do I do?"

"Just try and be a good friend to him," Dad said "He'll open up to you when the time's right." He then stood up "I'm gonna make dinner, food will be ready in 20 to 25 minutes." He said before walking out the door.

I thought on what he said and I had to disagree. Kim wasn't the type to open up to people… at all! She just likes bottling things up and moving on and waiting will take more than enough time for it to tear her apart. My dad may have given good advice but—it doesn't apply to Kim Crawford.

I retrieved the book from underneath my bed and bravely opened it. I scrolled through the first page seeing pictures of her and the guys at the dojo, with Mrs. Crawford and with my dad. The next was just her, Brody, Milton and Jerry and the other was her, Brody and her mum.

I flipped to the next page, seeing more pictures, just of scenery, the guys at the dojo again and so on and so forth. I flipped the next page to see a man and her in a photo and the photos of the two of them continued for a few more pages. This man had blonde hair like her; big brown eyes like her… this guy actually looked like Kim more than anyone I could imagine.

On the next page afterwards were her mum and that man, the man in a tux and her mum in a white gown and the pieces fell together… that man was Kim's father! But— how come he's never around?

My question was finally answered when I flipped the page. On the left side was her dad… the picture looked old, brown paper showing him in a soldiers outfit, holding a rifle in his left hand with his right hand against his head in 'salute' gesture.

The next page was a letter— written in that same cursive handwriting on the cover. I skimmed through it quickly noticing they were to her father while he still on a mission when she was 8. The letters continued for several more pages until another page was just a yellow telegram:

**08/16/2007**

**Mrs. Hannah Crawford,**

**We are sad to inform you that during our mission in Afghanistan, after a heroic act of saving a native village from the rebellions attack that we have lost your husband Kyle Crawford in the incident.**

**We are very devastated from the loss and wish to pass on our condolences to you and your family in this darkest of times.**

_**May his soul rest in peace.**_

**Yours Sincerely  
**_**Col. Wendell Marshall Smith**_

I felt my heart race after reading this, she literally lost her father. I was at a shock of words… or reactions after that. I regained my composure and saw the next page which had another letter:

'_Dear Dad,_

_I cannot believe you are actually gone! It feels like just yesterday that you left for Afghanistan, that we used to play around the sitting room hearing mum shout out 'Would you two cut it out!'. It feels like just yesterday when you took me to my first ballet recital which was more like a butt recital._

_It feels so strange that your gone… it makes my heart bleed just thinking about it but you did what you had to and I'm proud of you for taking a stand for others like that. I know mum was hurting as much as I was… probably even more but I'm sure she's proud of you too. I'm proud of all you've done._

_I'm proud that you were— cancel that— are my father and I'm glad you couldn't have been anyone else's father but mine. I'm proud that I got to spend time with you even though I miss spending time with you._

_I miss when we used to make the silliest of jokes and random acts, I miss that I could share close to everything with you. I miss that you were that to lead me out of the fire and through the storm anytime I got into a difficult situation._

_I also miss that we won't be able to be with each other anymore, even a letter from you was like a million thoughts and feelings poured out into just one single paragraph and you know how we liked it… longhand, fresh ink handwriting just the way it used to be done. It's a shame how no one used them anymore but neither the less it was our thing that I loved to do._

_So thank you for everything you've done for me and mum. You're the best I could ever imagine and when you're up there in heaven… remember me as much as I will remember. I don't even think I'll get you out of my head. Be my guardian angel and watch over me, lead me from bad and help me find my way to good like you always did._

_Thank you,  
I miss you,  
And I love you to no amount that can be measured._

_Love,  
Kim _**XXX**

The letters continued until this present year and I wondered why until the whole concept hit me… I cannot believe that she writes letters to her deceased father!


	9. Chapter 8: Hiding The Evidence

**Letters To Juliet**  
**By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 8: Hiding The Evidence **

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Hello people, back with chapter 8 and I must admit this one is longer than others. Again this chapter will change to Kim's POV until the middle or beginning of the next chapter:**

**Chapter 8: Hiding The Evidence**

The letters continued until this present year and I wondered why until the whole concept hit me… I cannot believe that she writes letters to her deceased father!

I sat there on my bed in shell-shock, the whole idea kind of freaked me out at first but then it came off on me in a sweet way for her to go on without her dad. To others it may come off psycho like but it was actually sweet. The letters stated what had been happening now in her present life and it kind of sent a weird feeling of Kimberly Anne Crawford actually having true emotions.

That weird feeling sent butterflies to my stomach and made me think about her in a way I never thought possible… the way her beauty seems to show out of her even on her worst of days, the way her brown eyes had that light when she smiled or laughed or how she's makes mad but in a way that I always want to be around her. The way she's smart and funny, the way she's graceful yet abrasive… she's real and not trying to be perfect or fake— in matter of fact she's perfect just the way she is.

.

..

…

Wait! Did I just think of her in all those ways possible? I shook my head trying to shake off the no-named emotions that I had at that very same second. I then flipped the pages which were blanks to he last page that had a picture of her smiling, standing near a tree in a park near by which I smiled at.

I read the paragraph at the bottom of it which had her aspirations… which included becoming a photographer and that there was something about sceneries that excited her in a way she couldn't explain.

I never pictured Kim as a photographer or being this deep and it caught me by surprise— in a good way. And then the butterflies returned and I couldn't shake it off this time. Something in my mind kept me staring at the picture of her, smiling that signature 'Kim Crawford' smile.

"What is it about this girl that I can't understand?" I asked myself in a quiet voice "And why is it affecting me?"

**XXxxXX**

I woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed to get down to the dojo when I noticed Kim's binder on my desktop near my laptop. I lifted it up and looked at it… after reading it, it seemed quite personal. A whole world that had never become alive to me until now, it was had a lot of stuff that she wanted her dad to know and it was quite personal— something Kim wouldn't want to get out. Then it hit me;

"Oh no!" I said as my eyes widened in terror as I stared at the baby blue covers realising what I've done. It was private and I shouldn't have read it! If Kim finds out she is going to kill me!

I thought about it… returning it to her now wouldn't be the best option because I bumped into her weeks ago when she dropped it. I would've returned it by then and Kim's not dumb… she sees me as the type to handle things then get them over with— and I hate that she knows it, I can't even disagree with myself on that fact.

I dropped the binder on my bed and started to pace up and down my room thinking of how to give Kim her binder back without raising suspicion to her and then it hit me.

I quickly tucked the book into my duffel bag and raced out of my room and out the front door without breakfast. My dad was working all day at the aquarium today and it was a good advantage for me. I quickly walked over to Brody's house, we had gotten to know each other over time and he was a pretty cool dude and he knew Kim the longest so he'd help.

I rapidly knocked on his front door, anxiously waiting for him to answer and I stopped fidgeting when he opened the door.

"Hey Jack," He said

"Hey Brody… can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked

"We could've talked at the dojo you know?" Brody said to me as if it were obvious and I shook my head

"Dude, it kinda needs to be done now." I said and he looked at me giving me that look that told me I was acting strange but after contemplating it… he opened up the door and led me into the living room.

"Okay… what's up?" Brody asked

"I need you to do me a favour." I said

"If it's about getting Donna Tobin off your back—" He said before I cut him off. Donna had been bugging me ever since I got to Seaford and I asked Brody to do me a favour before and it hasn't really worked.

"No, it's different this time." I said and he nodded. I took a deep breath as I pulled out the binder from my duffel bag and his jaw dropped instantly.

"Jack— Dude, wha- what are you doing with that?" Brody said in shell shock. "Kim's gonna kill you when she finds out that—"

"I know," I said cutting him off "That's why I need you help. When I first met Kim, we bumped into each other in the halls and she dropped this. It was weeks ago and I need you to return it."

"But dude… you can return it by yourself," Brody shrugged not seeing the problem to the matter "I mean, she did drop it by mistake and you're returning it now…" He trailed off as he saw the seriousness then and there "You read it didn't you?"

I scratched the back of my neck and Brody went back to hyperventilating. "God, Kim's gonna murder you Jack. No one's supposed to read that thing."

"I know man," I said "I know that you knew about it since you knew her for the longest so you might've known about it. So can you…" I asked trying to hand the binder over to him

"Oh no! I'm not gonna give it back to her. She'll ask how did I have it and—"

"Brody, just tell her that she left it by mistake here and I'm sure she'll understand because you know what's in it." I said to stop him from rambling

"Jack… I can't lie to her. I'm a terrible liar and you know that when she demands the truth she means it." Brody answered

"Please Brody! I can't go to Jerry or Milton… Grace will murder me and if I go to Kim, same story as with Grace, I'll die— but this time worse." I pleaded with him and he took a breather out of his nose slightly glaring at me.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if Kim suspects something you are on your own." He said taking the book and I smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks man." I said and he brushed my hand off.

"Whatever!" He scoffed, rolling his eyes "Let's just get down to the dojo." He said as we walked out the door.

**Kim's POV**

I was at the dojo stretching with Jerry, Milton and Rudy as we waited for Brody and Jack. It wouldn't kill them to come early for practice would it? I shook my head as I continued to stretch getting bored.

"Rudy… can't we start sparring already?" I asked in annoyance "I'm bored!"

"One, you have to stretch before in order not to hurt yourself during a match." Rudy answered, as he held his elbow in his hand, stretching it.

"Then why do Jerry and Milton get hurt during a sparring match even though they do more stretching than fighting?" I smirked at the two who childishly stuck their tongues out at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I meant with your muscles Kim." Rudy explained in a scalding tone.

"Same thing partner," I smirked. He glared at me and I raised my hands up in defence.

"Two, it makes you have more flexibility when your muscles are relaxed." Rudy continued

"I wish I could say the same," Jerry said as he stopped "My muscles hurt even before we start sparring because of stretching."

Rudy shook his head at us, we laughed as we continued stretching and it was only then when Jack and Brody entered the dojo.

"Finally!" I threw my hands in the air "It's about time you guys showed up."

"Sorry guys," Brody said

"We had something to take care of," Jack said as the y walked up to the mat and I eyed the two strangely. I shook my head before I went back to stretching, whatever it was… I obviously couldn't care less.

"Whatever, can we just start sparring already, I'm—"

"Bored, we know!" Milton, Jerry and Rudy shouted in exasperation and I bit my lower lip and smiled sheepishly, I had been saying that quite a lot ever since we started our workout. It was only a matter of time before they'd get annoyed with me and my rambling.

"Alright, partner up." Rudy said "I'll take Brody, Milton with Kim and Jerry with Jack."

Jerry's eyes widened in shock staring at Jack who cockily raised his brows at him causing Jerry to be even more scared.

"How 'bout you and Brody, Me and Milton then Kim and Jack?" Jerry suggested and Rudy shook his head. "Oh, in that case—" Jerry cut himself off and began screaming as he ran out the door.

"Weird," I said exchanging glances with the guys in the room. O still didn't get what Grace saw in him.

"Okay since Jerry made a dash for it, you can work on a dummy." Rudy said to Jack and he nodded before going to the guys changing room. Brody followed and I started sparring with Milton.

Milton is… not the best guy or a challenge but he was quite good it. He surprised me once or twice but he just couldn't carry it out all the way. Brody and Jack came out and Brody began his spar with Rudy while Jack practiced on a punching dummy.

Sparring with Milton became boring and Rudy went into his office to make a call and called off training for the day. We decided to take a break and go over to Falafel Phil's, but Jack had to get back home because Craig needed him or something and Milton had a crisis in the AV club and as president he had to handle it. With Jerry nowhere to be found and Rudy closing down the dojo for the day, it was only me and Brody left.

He and I went to get our stuff from the dojo when he caught my attention.

"Kim?" He said and I turned away from my pink duffel bag which I was packing to look at him. He pulled out a binder with a baby blue cover from his duffel bag and my face lit up. "I believe this is yours." He said giving it to him. I smiled and swallowed him in a bear hug.

"Brody, I was looking for this whole time," I said happily then I realised that it was missing for sometime now. I pulled away from him and asked "Where did you find it and why didn't you return it to me all this time?"

"Well… you left it at my house amongst my books when you came to study that other time and my mum found it when she was fixing my bookshelf. I didn't know it was there until she showed it to me." Brody shrugged and I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much," I said hugging the book against my chest "I needed it and I thought I lost it."

"You're welcome," He said then Rudy caught our attention as he exited his office.

"You guys are supposed to be out by now," He said "I'm closing it down for today."

"We know Rudy… we were just finishing up something." Brody explained

"Yeah, we'll see you later." I said and with that Brody and I left the dojo.

**XXxxXX**

The next Sunday morning, I had to play messenger between my mum and Brody's mum because he went to play action tag with Jerry. I grabbed my skateboard and rowed down to Brody's house to get some cookies from Mrs. Carson because mum was hosting a book club session at our house this afternoon.

I reached Brody's house and knocked on the door. The door was opened by Mrs. Carson who was holding a batch of cookies in her hands.

"Right on time Kimmy," She said handing me the tray of chocolate chip cookies. "No snacking on them on your way home missy. We need those cookies." I chuckled as I remember when Brody, Milton and I took some of them in the forth grade and hid out in the park. Milton tried to stop us but we just ended up pulling him into the situation which got us all grounded.

"Yes Mrs. Carson." I said and was ready to turn to leave but I had to thank Mrs. Carson for what she did. "You know…" I said turning back to her before she closed the door "Thank you for finding my binder, it was nice of you and I thought I had lost it. I mean… it means a lot to me and—"

"Hold on a second," She cut off my rambling with a confused look on her face "What binder?" She asked and I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"The baby blue one that you found after fixing Brody's bookshelf." I tried to refresh her memory and she laughed at me "What's so funny?" I asked

"I stopped fixing Brody's bookshelf a long time ago." She said "He always does it himself. Maybe he forgot what happened."

"Are you sure?" I asked "Because he said—"

"Kim, I am very sure that I never found a blue binder around the house." Mrs. Carson said "It must've been him who had it."

'Or maybe he lied to me!' I thought and I could've sworn I felt a deadly glare coming on my face. I tamed it and smiled at her "Well, thanks for the cookies. I'll see you later." I said and she waved me a goodbye as I rode off.

"Brody Carson, when I get my hands on you… you are so dead!" I muttered angrily in hatred. **  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Wrath Of The Wasabi Warrior

**Letters To Juliet**  
**By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 9: Wrath Of The Wasabi Warrior**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 9: Wrath Of the Wasabi Warrior**

"Brody Carson, when I get my hands on you… you are so dead!" I muttered angrily in hatred…

I rode off to my house and quickly dropped off the cookies before leaving again, this time to the mall where he and Jerry were playing action tag. I swear when I catch him, he will answer for lying to me.

I rode to the mall entrance where Joan Malone… the security guard of the mall stopped it.

"Where do you think you're going Kim?" Joan asked "You know there's no skating in the mall."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed before nodding. I gave her my skateboard and helmet then stomped in angrily. I walked up the escalator and stomped in a fast pace to the arcade. I pushed the door open, seeing a nerd at the counter.

"If you're here to play action tag… $5.00 for admission." He said calmly and I just tugged the collar of his shirt angrily, strangling him quite a little. The guy got scared, I could feel his shivering vibrate through my hand but I didn't care. I only wanted Brody Carson.

"Listen here ya freak!" I said angrily, growling "I didn't come here to play your dumb action tag. I came here to look for Brody Carson… have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot—" The nerd gulped but was cut off when I pulled his ear hard. "Him and Martinez are at Falafel Phil's."

"Was that so hard?" I smiled sweetly before letting him go and I stomped out of the arcade and walked across the mall to Falafel Phil's where I saw him, Mika and Jerry sitting at our usual table.

"Brody!" I growled grabbing his attention; luckily Phil had to go visit his great aunt so I'm sure it was Mika who let them in so it was only him, Jerry, Mika and … Tootsie. He turned to me and yelped. He quickly stood up trying to make a run for it into the kitchen so I quickly stomped off towards him and grabbed him by the back of his collar. I faced him towards me and pinned him to the wall, lifting him by his collar. (**A/N: I got the idea from the episode Kung Fu Cop**)

"Kim!" He protested in pain and I glared at him.

"Brody, did you lie to me about where you found my book and how you find it?" I asked

"What?" He remarked, his voice getting 4 octaves higher "No, no, no."

I glared at him even more deadly than before and sunk my nails hard into his neck and he winced in pain.

"You're lying," I told him "Tell me the truth before I really give you something to cry about."

"But Kim—" Jerry and Mika were ready to protest until I turned my head to them.

"Stay out of it!" I yelled at them and they both used two fingers of theirs as a zip and drew it across their lips, sitting quietly where they were.

"Fine, put me down and I'll tell you the truth." Brody pleaded and I quickly let go of his shirt, letting him fall to the ground. I folded my arms across my chest and tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for him to respond.

"Well," I said as he got up and dusted himself off "I'm waiting."

"I didn't really find your book." Brody started and I sarcastically gasped

"You don't say!" I added and he noticed my heavy sarcasm and cut right to the chase.

"It was actually Jack who found it… well he didn't find it find it." Brody explained and I cocked a brow at him. "You dropped it when you bumped into him the first time you two met."

My eyes widened in shock. It was Jack who had my binder and it all made sense… but why didn't he return it himself instead of giving it to Brody—unless…

"Did Jack read my binder?" Kim asked "Is that why he gave it to you and asked you to lie?"

Brody bowed his head in shame and I felt steam coming out of my ears in anger… BREWER READ MY BINDER?! He saw my enraged expression and said "Kim… what are you going to…" he trailed off as I left Falafel Phil's. The last I heard was him, Mika and Jerry calling out my name to come back.

This time instead of walking fast, I ran. I grabbed my skateboard and helmet from Joan and rode down the street as fast as I could. He read my binder… something private with everything that my heart had inside. Only Grace, Brody and sort of Milton knew about it and he had no right to read it but only return it. Jackson Brewer better have a coffin ready 'cause I will murder him!

**Jack's POV**

I went out to throw away the trash, my dad was not feeling really well that day so I decided to take on stuff around the house. As I threw the black bags in the trash, I noticed from afar, a blonde in a blue plaid shirt, black skinny denims and black and white all stars riding a skateboard into the neighbourhood which I assumed was Kim.

I was about to enter the house when I heard Kim shouting out my name… but my surname… in a very angry manner. She quickly got off her skateboard and dropped it on her lawn before walking up to me angrily. Before I knew it her fist connected with my cheek knocking me off my feet.

"Kim… what on earth has gotten into you?" I asked holding my bruised cheek.

"I should be asking you that," Kim said "Who the heck gave you the permission to read my binder?"

My eyes widened in shock and I spit out spit mixed blood from my mouth and muttered. "Brody sold me out didn't he?"

"Doesn't matter either," Kim told me "You should've returned it to me at once when you had to."

"Well I'm sorry you were rude to me when I wanted to return it," I said "And I forgot about it afterwards because you gave me a reason to. The only reason I read it was to figure out what was wrong with you."

"You could've just asked me," Kim said

"Yeah, I would've but all you keep saying is 'I'm fine,' or 'no worries'. It's not like I dug into the minute I saw it." I explained angrily "I only read it after our encounter on the beach which was Friday."

"You know what? Forget it!" Kim stated "What happens in my life is my business and not yours."

"I only wanted to know what's wrong with you because I care!" I yelled involuntarily, wishing I never said that. Her face expression lightened and she seemed less angry than before.

"I didn't ask for anyone to care Brewer," Kim said calmly "Next time you want to meddle in other people's affairs, get a puzzle or something to keep yourself busy." With that she stomped off back into her house next door. I stood up, holding my bruised cheek. What was with that girl? It's as if she hates everyone and everything… to think I thought she had an actual heart.

**XXxxXX**

That evening, I sat on my bed holding an ice pack to my cheek. For a girl, Kim Crawford could punch, it was still sore until now. Dad saw it hours ago and kept on asking me what it was about but I shrugged him off telling him I bumped my head into… the mailbox. Not the most believable excuse but he bought it after I insisted.

I just don't get her, she's like a mood swingy mess… she hates me at times then we become buddy- buddy at the next. She always wants to act like a hardball even though she isn't, we're all human and we need to learn that.

But as I thought about it, I had to admit I wasn't any better. I then remembered the conversation I had with my dad the first day I came here.

**Flashback**

"Natalia told me that the main reason you're here is because you did something horrible back at home, she didn't say and told me that it was better you told me face to face," I groaned silently knowing where this was heading. "So tell me… what exactly did you do?" He completed

"I'd rather not say," I brushed him off

"But Jack, you need to get it off your chest—"

"I said I'd rather not say!" I said growling a bit putting emphasis on every single word

"Jack, remember that I'm your father and that I know what's best for—" He tried to coax me but I cut him off, what he said had just crossed the line.

"You can actually say that you know what's best for me even though you haven't been there for me?" I growled furiously "Last time I saw you was when I was 8… I'm 16 now and you have no clue what I'm like." I suddenly lowered my voice and sighed before turning back to look out through the window again "I think I have the right to remain silent."

He just looked at me and said "I don't blame you for being angry… but with time, you'll calm down a bit."

**End of Flashback**

The only reason why my dad wanted to know was because he cared and I shunned him out just like Kim did to me. I was in no place to judge her and I was probably even worse. My dad tries to bring up the topic more but I keep telling him it's none of his business… just like Kim said to me today. But my reasons are different because I don't think I'm ready to tell him why I'm really here.

The more I thought about it… the more I felt like a jerk. Kim must've shadowed her true feelings for her father and how devastated she is about his death. I'm shadowing my mistakes from the world just to keep myself from falling. Are her and I really more similar than I thought?


	11. Chapter 10: Cold Shoulder

**Letters To Juliet**  
**By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 10: Cold Shoulder**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 10: Cold Shoulder**

The more I thought about it… the more I felt like a jerk. Kim must've shadowed her true feelings for her father and how devastated she is about his death. I'm shadowing my mistakes from the world just to keep myself from falling. Are her and I really more similar than I thought?

I continued sitting there as I thought of the possibility… I shook off the feeling trying to ignore the feeling. All I knew was that I had to apologize to Kim.

**XXxxXX**

Why is Kim so difficult? I tried to apologize so many times today but she just wouldn't let me. I approached her in the morning before school but she just took her skateboard and rode off before I could even start. At school, in the halls I came up to her locked when she was taking books for her next class but she just slipped on the bud of her earphones into her ear, switched on her iPod and closed her locker, walking away leaving me to look like an idiot.

I tried to talk to her at lunch but she just exchanged tables to eat with Grace, Mika and Milton's girlfriend Julie. I was practically invisible to her, she just walked right by me as if I was a ghost and I hated it. Even at the dojo, she always asked if she could work on a punching dummy instead of sparring with me when Rudy says so.

I cornered her when she was at the beach on the Wednesday afternoon of that week, watching the waves. I walked up to her quietly, cracking a seashell catching her attention. She just turned her head to me and turned it back to the ocean. I took a deep breath once more and walked up next to her. She didn't go, she just ignored my presence keeping quiet so I decided to follow her suit and do so.

The tension was so thick that it could be sliced with a knife, I wasn't so sure whether I should be the one to talk first or just walk away until she did the unexpected,

"What are you doing out here?" Kim asked, keeping her eyes to the ocean

"It's a free country isn't it?" I said and she just shook her head

"How's Craig?" She asked, remembering the fact that my dad was a bit under the weather.

"He's doing fine." I answered before we fell into an uncomfortable silence which I bravely broke. "Look Kim,"

"Jack, if you're here to apologize… you're wasting your time." She said and I sighed

"I'm sorry about everything but if you don't want my apology, I won't say it." I said

"You just did." Kim chuckled and I smiled to see that she and I could get through a sentence without her keeping away from me. We stood there in an awkward silence which I honestly couldn't take. Before I could attempt to break it she spoke,

"If been thinking of what you said that day… about you caring about me," She said and I bowed my head trying to keep from her gaze. "I'm sorry that I punched you in the face and for giving you the cold shoulder but— I don't like people digging into my past like it's some juicy scandal and the fact that we got off the wrong foot when we first met kind of— I couldn't think straight."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked after her rant, lifting my head to look at her "I'm the one who wronged you… you did nothing to me. I guess I just— I don't even know why I read it anymore." I shook my head

"It's alright," Kim told me "I was acting pretty strange and I did tell you that I lost it. You just drew the pieces together."

"I guess I did," I shrugged "So, am I forgiven?"

"Yes you are." She said "As long as you don't do it again!" She threatened

"Did you see the punch you gave me?" I remarked "Trust me, I won't." She chuckled and muttered another 'sorry' again before we fell into an awkward silence.

"Why are you hanging out here with me?" She asked and I eyed her awkwardly. What kind of question was that?

"What?" That was all I could say out of the shock

"I mean— you read what was in my binder." Kim said "You must think I'm some psycho chick, writing letters to… my dad."

"No, of course not." I said "Everyone has a way to cope with pain and that's your way of doing it so I won't judge you at all."

"To think I thought you were a shallow, cocky freak." Kim said and I sarcastically gasped.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I said turning my head back to the ocean.

"Like the reason why you're here?" Kim suggested and I shook my head. She sighed and continued "Jack, your dad mentioned it once or twice that the reason why you're here is because you did something horrible back home."

"That guy's got a mouth on him!" I muttered, referring to Dad.

"If it's personal then… I won't ask." Kim said in a low voice.

"It's not that it's personal, it's just—" I cut myself off

"It's just what?" She asked

"I'm not comfortable talking about it," I said "But if I ever do want advice about it, I'll come to you… I promise." Surprisingly, I was telling the truth. Somehow, I trusted Kim more than anyone right now. Now that I think of it, she's the only person who can keep me sane… ever since I got this town.

"But what about Craig," Kim asked and I rolled my eyes knowing where this conversation was going. "Jack, he is your dad and he deserves to know more than I do. You can't keep shunning him out like he means nothing to you."

"It's not that I'm— shunning him out, I just…" I trailed off finding the right words before I faced Kim again "Even if he's my father, I feel like I barely know him."

"Then why don't you try to get to know him some more?" Kim asked

"I want to but… it is because he won't try to take the first step," I said with a slight growl in my tone.

"You don't have to wait for him to make the first step." Kim told me "Even if he has, you haven't noticed because you were pushing him away. You have to go out there and take it. Not wait until you're ready because you will never be ready until you actually take the chance."

I sighed and looked to the sand. "I'll work on it." I mumbled, turning back to look at her and she nodded.

"See you later," She said walking back to her house and I watched her leave. I left back into the house, Kim was right and I acknowledged that but question is… Am I strong enough to do it?

**XXxxXX**

The next day after a got home from school, I dropped my bag in my room and began to work on an essay for History class on my computer when I got a request for an online chat from KN47 which was Kelsey. I hadn't talked to her in a while and to be honest— I might've forgotten about her a bit but it didn't matter.

I accepted and she appeared on the screen, her brunet her in a fringe covering her green eyes as usual but she had a small smile which wasn't really seen with her, she looked half sad yet half happy.

"Hey Jackie," She said and I rolled my eyes at the name with a smile.

"Hey Kels, so how have things been over there?" I asked

"It's alright." She said, her voice dripping in boredom "So how's dull, old Seaford?"

"It's actually pretty nice here." I said and she nodded. It was awkward nowadays because we barely talked and now we had nothing to talk about. "Kels, is there something wrong?"

"Actually, we need to talk." She said sternly.


	12. Chapter 11: Heartbreaks

**Letters To Juliet**  
**By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 11: Heartbreaks**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 11: Heartbreaks**

"Actually, we need to talk." She said sternly…

The words seemed to accompany her sad smile which was on her face and I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well… I think it's about time we— you know, end things." She said "Between us."

"What?" I asked in surprise

"Ever since you left San Diego, it's been kind of lonely without you." Kelsey said

"Lonely? What are you talking about? Brad's there." I said and she had a guilty look on her face… the same look Brad had in his eyes when I video chatted him after my first day at Seaford High. "Kelsey, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Kelsey shook her head and I knew she was lying. She was fidgety and she wasn't talking a lot which was a surprise… she talks.

"Kelsey, what's going on?" I repeated myself and she bit her lip. I heard Brad's voice from nearby, saying something that sounded like 'Just tell him already!' in an annoyed tone. "Is Brad there?" Kelsey nodded before Brad appeared on the screen.

"Brad… dude, what's going on?" I asked

"We're… going out." Kelsey stammered and I felt my hands clench in anger.

"So, you cheated on me… in other words?" I just said in a low, angered voice.

"It's not like that buddy—" Brad said but I cut him off

"It's not like what?" I asked infuriated "My best friend and my girlfriend going out behind my back?"

"Jack, please here us—" I just closed the top of my laptop and grabbed my skateboard and helmet before stomping out of the room. I stomped out through the front door, leaving my dad who was in the living room calling out my name.

I just didn't want to talk to anyone right now; I can't believe those two betrayed my trust like that. I've known them since I was a kid and they just did this to me. I just rode my skateboard down the street, roaming around not even knowing where I was going.

Those two… the ones who I've thrown out all I had before just to be with. Because of my friendship with Brad and my relationship with Kelsey, I've caused my mum and granddad so much pain. Ever since Quincy, I was their friend and ever since them I was just some mean jerk face.

I ended up near the Seaford Creek, and I stood near the creek bed. I picked up a rock throwing it into the water for no apparent reason and kept doing it again. I realised that I used to do it when I was young to think… I forgot what I used to do when I was a kid and I couldn't even remember most of the times I spent with my own family. I clearly didn't know who I was anymore.

I sat down looking out at the waters and I could've sworn I saw my life flashing right through my eyes. My mum, telling me I was the sweetest boy around. My granddad, telling me I was the most dedicated, respectful student he has ever taught. Where did all that go?

I remember the last time I was with my dad, him trying to get me to play catch with him or go for some ice cream but I refused. I remembered all the childhood memories of mine and it was obvious that the Jack Brewer sitting here wasn't the Jack Brewer I knew and loved.

I then re-called the reason why I came to town in the first place… what I did was horrible and something the old me would've never done. My family called me caring, sweet, honest, responsible, respectful— what had happened to all those qualities I had. What had happened to that Jack Brewer… where had he gone?

I took my skateboard and rode off again, going down the streets. Night fell but it didn't matter, I needed some time alone, to figure out whom I really was. I didn't care whether I would get mugged or someone would jump out of an alley and attack me… I. just. didn't. freaking. care!

I befriended the wrong people and followed the wrong crowd and for what? Nothing! That's what happened alright… I wasted all those things for nothing. I hated myself so much now at how much I've changed; it literally disgusted and sickened me. I'm not the Jack Brewer my family knows and loves… I'm someone completely new that I don't even realise.

**XXxxXX**

I reached back home somewhere late at night and entered the front door, seeing my dad waiting for me in the living room, reading a book. His eyes slightly red as if he were crying and I eyed him weirdly.

"Where have you been?" He asked putting the book down "It's nearly 11pm and here you are."

"I needed to think some things out." I said

"You could've just talked to me about it." He said as he stood up getting a glass of water from the kitchen, standing in the kitchen doorway with it… opening a bottle of pills to take with it.

"I don't think you would've helped, thank you very much!" I argued.

"But son… you know that when you need to talk I'm right—"

"No, you're not here!' I yelled angrily "You've never been there and now you want to look like a good father?"

"Jack—"

"Don't even try to tell me otherwise Craig," I cut him off yelling "I don't care whether you think you know what's best for me because you don't! You were never there!"

"But son—"

'Don't even call me that because you lost the right to call me that!" I yelled "You never cared! The only reason why you care is because I'm here right now! When I'm gone you'll forget I ever existed and I'll be some nightmare woken up from over again!"

"That's not true." He said

"It is true and don't you try to argue with that!" I yelled "A real dad would've been there for me! He wouldn't have run off to a sleepy town for no good reason! You're not a dad, you're a joke!"

"But Jack—"

"And for all I care… you can go to hell!" I said before walking up the stairs leaving him there. But as I got halfway, I heard a glass fall to the ground and break then a thump to the floor. Becoming a bit frightened, I went downstairs and gasped at the view right in front of me.

"Dad!" I yelled out of concern running over to him.


	13. Chapter 12: Revelations

**Letters To Juliet****  
****By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Please forgive my late updates… school is back in session. Anyways… this is the longest chapter I've ever done and it has a bit of strong language so if you're young and don't like language, take a step back. You have been warned, thank you.**

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

"Dad!" I yelled out of concern…

I ran over to where he had fallen, near the broken glass of water. I turned him over, keeping him away from the broken glass. He didn't hurt himself or anything… he fainted. I checked his pulse, his breathing… he just— fainted!

I stood up and ran out of the house and over to Mrs. Crawford's. I know they must be asleep but this was an emergency.

"Kim! Mrs. Crawford!" I shouted as I kept banging my fist on the door. My voice was cracking and I felt water getting to my eyes. My dad fainted for a reason I don't know of and I had no idea what to do. I kept banging until someone opened the door and it was a sleepy Kim who was in her blue and silver pyjamas.

"What do you want Jack?" She asked before rubbing her eyes. After regaining her full vision you eyed me strangely. "Jack… are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter Kim!" I shouted "My dad is collapsed on the floor and you just gotta help me."

"What!" She exclaimed with a scream, fully awake now before getting her slippers. "Did you call an ambulance?"

"Um- I- no." I stammered and she whacked her palm against my head. "Ow! I panicked!"

"Calling the ambulance is the first thing you should've done before coming here," Kim shouted at me as if I was an idiot but she just shook her head "It doesn't even matter!" she said as she called her mum. Mrs. Crawford came down in a rush, wearing a purple morning gown.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"Mum, Craig's fainted." Kim said and Mrs. Crawford's eyes widened

"What?" She remarked "What happ—"

"We'll talk later, call 911!" Kim said taking charge and her mum rushed in. She grabbed my arm and pulled me as we ran back to my house.

She dropped to my dad's level and checked his pulse and I went over to her as she checked my dad's breathing.

"He isn't breathing normal but he is still alive." She said. "What happened between you two?"

"I don't know, we were arguing and then—" I explained, breathing heavily and I was cut off when she noticed pills on the kitchen counter.

She quickly grabbed it, reading the name before panicking "He has Hypertension again? Oh no!" She exclaimed

"Hypertension?" I questioned before she dropped down again with me, she opened his eyelid at both of us gasped at it in horror, it was red… and I mean blood red!

"It's worse than before!" She remarked

"This has happened before?" I asked in shock, not knowing how sick my dad actually was.

"Yes, but… it wasn't this serious!" Kim said trying to stay calm. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know… I came back late then he asked me something. Before I knew it, I started yelling at him and then—"

"He collapsed?" Kim questioned, glaring at me. "Real smooth, Brewer!"

"I didn't know he had hypertension. I knew he was a bit ill but I thought—"

"You thought what?" She cut me off "You knew him so much not to ask?"

"I'm sorry!" That was all I could say under the pressure. Kim just stood up and went upstairs running. She came back down with a first aid kit and pulled out a BP machine. She quickly wrapped it around his wrist and started it reading his blood pressure.

Mrs. Crawford came in, "The ambulance is on the way." She said and Kim just showed her the result after she was done checking and Mrs. Crawford looked like she'd have a fit.

"Goodness gracious, what happened?" Kim's mum asked, looking at the result… 201.

"We'll talk later," Kim said again before looking at my dad "He'll be okay soon."

All I could do was sit there and try to fight back the tears. I never knew my dad was this sick; I never knew I cared this much about him. I needed him... more than I ever did and now because of me there was a chance he could die!

**XXxxXX**

I sat in the hospital waiting room at the corner of the room away from Mrs. Crawford and Kim. I felt so low right now, no words could describe how I felt. I had called my dad a joke and told him to go to hell. I didn't mean any of those stuff… I… I was just frustrated and I couldn't think straight.

At first, I was rather proud that my dad was getting the cold shoulder for leaving but now— I just realised that he was trying to be there for me and I was pushing him away. He was trying to be a father and due to something I barely understood which was my parents' divorce, I dreaded being a son to him. He isn't the joke… I am! I never realised how much I needed him until after that argument.

That moment, replaying in my head like some horrible nightmare… problem was that it was cruel reality. I should be ashamed of myself, having not knowing my father well enough to know he is this sick. That a bunch of people I just met know my own father better than I do, and they weren't related to him in any manner. I barely knew my father and it was as if he knew me more than I realised.

I didn't realise that Kim came to sit right next to me until she put her hand comfortingly on my shoulder. I didn't even bother to look at her, I was too ashamed to even face the world… because of me, I might lose my dad. I was utterly disgusted with myself.

"Jack," Kim said "It's not your fault. You didn't know that he was sick."

"But I should've known." I muttered "I'm his freaking son for crying out loud, I should've known. This is my entire fault!"

"No, it isn't." Kim said, lifting my chin to look at her "Your dad isn't a fan on telling people what's wrong with him. He has been stressed out lately and he probably wanted you to know he was okay."

"But why was he stressed… because of me!" I said "I've been trouble ever since the minute I was born."

"You aren't trouble," Kim told me in a soft soothing voice, rubbing circles on my back "You're an awesome guy… you just got involved in the wrong crowd, got bad influence."

I scoffed at the comment, I knew it myself that it happened but like paper to wind, I just went with it. I should've been stronger, more independent than interdependent. "Yeah… it's still my fault."

"Jack, I honestly thought you were trouble but I got to know the real you… the guy behind all that dominant Alpha physique." Kim said "Your dad will be fine. He fought it before and he can do it again."

"I- I guess you're right." I stammered before tears flooded down my cheeks. I couldn't actually believe I was crying, I'm Jackson Brewer and I never cry but right now I really didn't care.

I just felt Kim wrap her arms around my shoulders and pull me into a comforting hug. I just went with the flow and did the same, burying my head into her shoulder as the tears continued. She just rubbed my back and kept telling me that everything was going to be alright.

I pulled away from her and she smiled at me, I tried to smile back at her but I just turned to the floor.

"You know…" I trailed off trying to find the words to use "I still haven't told him the real reason I'm here."

"Listen Jack— if you don't want to say then I completely understand." Kim said as she tried to stand up and walk to her mother but I held her back by the wrist.

"Well, I know an awful lot about you and you don't know much about me." I said "And… I think you have to re-think being my friend until you hear what I really am."

Kim blinked at me a few times in shock before she sighed and sat back down. She turned to me attentively and I began telling her what really happened.

**Flashback**

"Come on Jackie, I wanna show you something." Kelsey said pulling my hand as we were prepared to leave a party at Dean Landsman's house.

"What is it Kels?" I asked "We have to get going, it's pretty late out." I protested

"Come on Jackie, you can't tell me that you hate being out this late." Kelsey persuaded

"Alright, what do you wanna do?" I asked and she just smiled her devious smile at me and dragged me towards where another High School Popular, Kevin York, the son of our school principal Kenneth York, was passed out on the ground a bottle of beer lying next to him.

"So that's what you wanted to show me… a drunk senior?" I asked her in an annoyed tone.

"No—" She retorted "The prank of the century."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" I asked

"He won't be wasted by then… this is the perfect chance." She told me as she squatted down to his level.

"What is the prank?" I asked

"Well, for starters… we take him to the school, perfect place for it." She said as she began to try and lift him to his feet and I sighed as I helped her, picking the guy.

"Okay, then what?" I asked

"Strip him off to his underpants and tie him to the statue of his extremely great grandfather." She smirked and I looked at her in horror. Not only was that disrespect to Principal York but it was also disrespect to his extremely great grandfather who was founder of the school.

"Why the hell would we do that?" I asked

"Because… when he's drunk, he's extremely horny so we'll set up a video cam to let people watch him hilariously masturbate." Kelsey said and I shook my head.

"No way, too risky." I said before turning Kelsey "How do you know that he has 'overrated dreams' when he's drunk?"

"What are you, clean mouthed" She said before continuing "Heard about it," Kelsey shrugged "Janice says it's really funny yet disgusting but still… he'll be so humiliated when he wakes up and sees himself on the school website."

"But this is just wrong Kels." I disagreed "And it will traumatize most of us for the rest of our lives. So no Kels… I'm not doing it."

"Oh don't tell me," Kelsey said "My boyfriend… the almighty Jack Brewer is backing out on something as ingenious as this plan?"

"What if it doesn't work out?" I asked

"Of course it will, why wouldn't it?" Kelsey shrugged "We haven't been caught before have we?"

I did nod at the statement… it was true that I couldn't lie to myself. "But it's still wrong."

"Listen Jack, you hate this dick as much as I do… what's stopping you?" Kelsey asked "I'm doing this, with or without you."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Fine, I'll help you." I said as carried Wendell off to the car with Kelsey, making sure no one saw us leave with him.

I drove to the school and we did everything according to plan. We left as quickly as we could and our plan was in motion… little did we know what the consequences of our actions would cost us.

The next day Kelsey, Brad and I got to school we saw a crowd covering the statue where we tied Kevin but my eyes widened when we saw an ambulance standing nearby. Janice came over to us frantic, babbling words faster than usual.

"Jan… calm down," Brad said "What happened?"

"Kevin— he— he—" The red head stammered

"Janice, slow down and use proper words." Brad tried again

"Kevin might die!" She finally spat out

"What?!" Kelsey and I shouted in unison.


	14. Chapter 13: Justice And Punishment

**Letters To Juliet****  
****By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 13: Justice And Punishment**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait… if only I could ditch school, but I can't. So, any who, here's what you've all been waiting for.**

**Chapter 13: Justice And Punishment**

The next day Kelsey, Brad and I got to school we saw a crowd covering the statue where we tied Kevin but my eyes widened when we saw an ambulance standing nearby. Janice came over to us frantic, babbling words faster than usual.

"Jan… calm down," Brad said "What happened?"

"Kevin— he— he—" The red head stammered

"Janice, slow down and use proper words." Brad tried again

"Kevin might die!" She finally spat out

"What?!" Kelsey and I shouted in unison…

We all stood there, a wave of tense air moving past us. I tried to stay calm but my breathing couldn't allow me to. I looked at Kels and she looked pale, as if we were the reason. She was breathing in and out rapidly and I wish I could tell her to stop before anyone would notice.

"Back up—" Brad said breaking the silence. "So, Kevin is gonna be… kaput?" I heard Kels cringe at the words and I gave her a 'Stay cool' look and the look in her eyes told me she was trying.

"If he is fine than he will be okay." Janice said

"What happened?" Brad just had to ask and Kelsey looked like she would hyperventilate.

"I don't know," Janice said "Yesterday night he was wasted and today he was tied to a tree, stripped to his underpants and turned a pale colour." She then began to wail and clutched onto Brad's shirt. "I don't want him to die!"

I had to roll my eyes as that scene unfolded, Janice always had a crush on Kevin but was too much a playgirl to admit it and now she dramatically wailed over a guy who was 2 years older and barely knew she existed.

I took this chance to drag Kels away before she'd sing like a canary. I pulled her down the halls, ignoring her protests and dragged her into the janitor's closet before locking the door shut.

"Great Kels, best idea yet." I whispered sarcastically and she glared at me.

"I didn't know it was going to blow up in our faces like that," Kelsey whispered "I'm sorry."

"Well sorry ain't gonna get him out of the hospital." I quietly hissed

"It doesn't matter, as long as we stay low and don't talk about it, we'll be fine." Kelsey quietly coaxed me.

"Don't talk?" I asked "Kels, we have to do the right thing."

"And get expelled?" Kels whispered back as if I was crazy

"It was your idea!"

"They'll involve the police into this Jack."

"And whose fault is that?"

"But you were my partner in crime on this."

"Funny you should mention because this is a crime!"

"Look Jack," Kelsey breathed in slowly "No one saw us leave the party with him. Hell, no one would think it was us because we didn't even talk to the prick last night."

"But—"

"And, we can just put the blame on someone else who he was close to that night." Kelsey said before snapping her fingers like she always did when she had an idea she just thought of "Like Warren Radfield."

I didn't know, lying to me right now felt really wrong, War was a good guy and he's Kevin's friend who he'd usually get wasted with but last night while they were drunk, they put on quite a show with the fight that they had which ended up with Kevin drinking by himself in the parking lot. If we shifted the blame to War then we'd be home free but the guilt would eat me up.

"Kels no," I protested "It isn't the best idea."

"Come on Jackie," She said playing with my hair "Do you really want to end up in jail?"

I opened my mouth to respond before snapping it shut. I couldn't find the words to say and I sighed in defeat. "Alright Kels, we'll bust War." I said and she smiled before wrapping her arms around my neck. I returned the favour by putting mine on her waist but something stood to my attention by a spherical container in the pocket of her leather jacket.

"Kels," I asked "What's in your pocket?"

Kelsey sighed with annoyance before shoving her hand into her pocket and her eyes widened before she pulled out a bottle of pills that I had never seen before and by the look on her face, she wasn't happy to see it either.

"Kelsey Neelson, what is that?" I asked and she began to stammer

"I don't know, it was in the pocket of my jacket that I wore yesterday to the party. I ripped them off Kevin and—"

"You did what now?!" I asked in anger, seeing the bad side to this "What if they find it with us?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to throw it away but I was distracted by my mother and Richard who came into my room so I tucked into this jacket and I guess I forgot." Kelsey said

"Why would you take those?" I asked

"I thought they were party pills." Kelsey said before I ripped it out of her hands reading the label.

"For people with Nerve tumour, take one every six hours. If dosage missed, can cause coma or death." I read and she sheepishly smiled at me.

"Oops?"

"Oops is right Kelsey," I said giving her the bottle "Kels you have got to get rid of those." I said

"I'll do it," She said

"Well do it fast!" I said as I unlocked the door and walked out of the closet.

Kevin ended up fine a few weeks later and Warren was being questioned by the cops after Kelsey told the other witnesses at the party that they saw him leave the party with War. The video went viral and our plan was a success. But afterwards, disaster struck horribly.

I was called into the principal's office and met Kelsey who was fidgety. Kevin was leaning against the wall and Principal York was standing, looking angrily between Kelsey and I.

"Oh fudge." I muttered before he shouted

"Take a seat!" York told us and I sat down quickly as he paced up and down the room. "You two are the cause of my son's illness that nearly took his life."

"We didn't do anything!" Kelsey argued but Kevin scoffed

"Then tell me what this was doing in your locker?" Kevin asked pulling out that same bottle of nerve pills that I told Kelsey to get rid of.

"I found it on the school grounds weeks ago." Kelsey said "And you have no right to snoop in my locker."

"But it fell out." Kevin smirked and I glared at him hard. How I hated that Blonde headed jerk!

"We did not have anything to do with that." Kelsey said "Don't you have Warren to be worried about?"

"Warren was nowhere near the school premises that night but a CCTV camera set from across the street caught you two on footage." York said "What do you say Brewer?"

He asked me but I couldn't find an answer. I stammered and he smirked victoriously.

We were busted just because of those dang pills which led to The CCTV footage. But luckily since her mum and my granddad were on the school committee and were important to the school functioning, they decided not to involve the police but to suspend us for a year at most.

Kelsey is now home schooled for now while I'm here in Seaford and that's how I got here.

**End Of Flashback**

I looked Kim in the eye and saw the shock that she had with a hint of disbelief after finishing my story.

"That's how it ended." I said and she only looked at me with her wide brown eyes. I wish she didn't think any less of me now but I'm sure she did. "I'm sure you think I'm a monster right now, huh?"


	15. Chapter 14: Roads Leading Here

**Letters To Juliet****  
****By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 14: Roads Leading here**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Hello, I hope I'm not a stranger due to the delays in my updates. School gets on a person's back at times. Sorry about the long waits… especially since I have a tendency of leaving the story in a cliffy manner– just because I'm guilty about that doesn't mean I'll stop. The best way to keep the loyalty of a reader—tee-hee, I'm evil. Happy readings with the next chapter: **

**Chapter 14: Roads Leading Here**

I looked Kim in the eye and saw the shock that she had with a hint of disbelief after finishing my story.

"That's how it ended." I said and she only looked at me with her wide brown eyes. I wish she didn't think any less of me now but I'm sure she did. "I'm sure you think I'm a monster right now, huh?"…

We sat there in silence as I watched Kim Crawford try and contemplate the next answer. It was so nerve wrecking, I blurted my heart out to her and I wish she'd just give me an answer. I understood if she thinks I'm a monster… I feel the same way even though this is **me** we're talking about here.

After the moments of silence I came to my conclusion— she thinks I'm a monster until she did the unexpected…

Kimberly Anne Crawford, 1st degree black belt, the girl who takes rubbish from no living thing whatsoever, tough as old boots Kim…

That Kim gave me a peck on the cheek and pulled me into another hug. I practically was frozen on the spot… I even felt myself shivering slightly at the action. The toughest girl that ever walked Seaford just gave me a kiss… well on the cheek but still that applies.

"Okay… what was that for?" I asked as I overcame my dumbfounded behaviour and actually made up the words to ask her that.

"Just to prove to you that I don't think you're a monster." Kim said calmly and I pulled away, and cocked a brow at her. Although I was rejoicing on the inside that she gave me a kiss— on the cheek it still seemed quite strange.

Wait…

Did I just say I was rejoicing on the inside?...

I hate my conscience at times for making me think that way which is NOT true.

I snapped myself back into reality before turning to Kim "Seriously… the words could've been effective."

"Have you met yourself?" She retorted "Stubborn as a donkey you are."

"But still… I'm a monster."

"No you aren't."

"If I'm not a monster then what am I?"

"You're human."

I was taken by surprise on this answer… it seemed kind of tautological and optical— Wow; Milton is really getting to me with these big words.

"Like I haven't noticed."

"Look Jack… you're human, not in the sense that we see but in the sense that humans make mistakes and it takes a real one to admit his mistakes and try to make it better." Kim explained "So physically yes, you are a human being but mentally, you are a human who makes mistakes. Don't sell yourself short."

I looked at her in amazement… as if she just gave birth to a buffalo. "How… do you talk like that?"

"My mum makes me watch Dr. Phil with her just to make the two of us bond." She shrugged and we burst out laughing.

After minutes when our laughing died down, she said to me softly: "What happened to Kelsey?"

"She's being home schooled," I said

"Have you talked to her ever since the 'accident'?" She asked putting the word 'accident' in air quotes causing me to roll my eyes but chuckle softly.

"Yeah… last I talked to her was a few hours ago." I said and Kim eyed me strangely.

"Don't tell me you're still together after everything that happened," Kim retorted

"Actually that last talk was a break up." I mentioned

"Is that related in anyway to how your dad got here and what happened between the two of you?" Kim asked

I stared at her in shock… Brody was right when he said she was a great investigative reporter for the school news but quit to give her all in Karate and cheerleading… which she got kicked out of (The cheerleading, not Karate)

"You never cease to amaze me do you Crawford?" I said in a wit like fashion

"So what happened?"

"Long story."

"I got time."

"But—"

"Jack, need I remind you that I'm sitting in a hospital at like 1am in the morning in my PJs with bed hair and nothing to do. So are you gonna start talking or what?"

I sighed and explained everything to her from the break up to the argument between my dad and I… luckily she was understanding and was quick to tell me that it was a mistake but I couldn't help but think… replaying that moment in my head:

**Flashback**

I reached back home somewhere late at night and entered the front door, seeing my dad waiting for me in the living room, reading a book. His eyes slightly red as if he were crying and I eyed him weirdly.

"Where have you been?" He asked putting the book down "It's nearly 11pm and here you are."

"I needed to think some things out." I said

"You could've just talked to me about it." He said as he stood up getting a glass of water from the kitchen, standing in the kitchen doorway with it… opening a bottle of pills to take with it.

"I don't think you would've helped, thank you very much!" I argued.

"But son… you know that when you need to talk I'm right—"

"No, you're not here!' I yelled angrily "You've never been there and now you want to look like a good father?"

"Jack—"

"Don't even try to tell me otherwise Craig," I cut him off yelling "I don't care whether you think you know what's best for me because you don't! You were never there!"

"But son—"

'Don't even call me that because you lost the right to call me that!" I yelled "You never cared! The only reason why you care is because I'm here right now! When I'm gone you'll forget I ever existed and I'll be some nightmare woken up from over again!"

"That's not true." He said

"It is true and don't you try to argue with that!" I yelled "A real dad would've been there for me! He wouldn't have run off to a sleepy town for no good reason! You're not a dad, you're a joke!"

"But Jack—"

"And for all I care… you can go to hell!" I said before walking up the stairs leaving him there. But as I got halfway, I heard a glass fall to the ground and break then a thump to the floor. Becoming a bit frightened, I went downstairs and gasped at the view right in front of me.

**End Of Flashback**

This moment was on the replay button… repeating itself over and over again. How I've been a dirt bag to the people I love and care about. I looked to Kim who was seated next to me but fell fast asleep on the chair. She looked so serene and calm like the day I drove her to school, blonde strands of hair streaming down her face— almost toddler like.

It was at a moment I desperately needed to talk to someone but Kim had done so much for me already… the least I can do is giving her a few moments of deprived sleep. As for me… I guess I can't sleep, it was as if all the troubles of the world were gluing my eyes open.

I looked across the empty waiting room, seeing Mrs. Crawford also passed out on a chair on the other side of the room. I decided I should say something short, just to keep my hopes up

"I'm so sorry dad," I muttered to myself "If you are okay I promise to be a better son to you. I'm not perfect… no one is but you tried to be the best dad I could ever have, I wish I would've been able to see it from the beginning. The roads leading here have been quite a mess with T- Junctions but I'm hoping to get back on the right track. But please… come back to me." I felt tears rolling down my cheek again and soon enough I passed out like a light.

**XXxxXX**

"Jack, Jackson Brewer wake up." I felt myself being shook and I woke up, my eyes met with those same deep chocolate brown eyes and that sane smile. "Finally… I thought you were dead or something."

"You could say something like that…" I trailed off as a doctor and Mrs. Crawford approach the two of us. I stood to my feet quickly, knowing it would be about my dad.

"How is he?" Kim beat me to it, saying what I was meaning to say.

"Well we ran a few tests and finally got our results…"


	16. Chapter 15: The Wasabi Family

**Letters To Juliet****  
****By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 15: The Wasabi Family **

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Hello, I'm back again. I'm sorry if I'm **_**evil**_** for leaving you all with a cliffhanger but God it is just so fun! Sorry if you don't like it but it leaves you guessing what to think and again, I hate that I leave a lot of people out so in this chapter, the Wasabi Warriors will appear, it's in the title so yep… that's pretty much it. There is an important message at the bottom which you will all pretty much need to read so if you skip the intros then good luck finding out the conclusions. Enough of my rambling, here we go:**

**Chapter 15: The Wasabi Family **

I stood to my feet quickly, knowing it would be about my dad.

"How is he?" Kim beat me to it, saying what I was meaning to say.

"Well we ran a few tests and finally got our results…" The doctor trailed off "His hypertension has gone down and he is managing fine."

We all released a sigh of relief. I had never been so scared in my entire life... well except the time that stupid clown performed at my seventh birthday party. But anyways I was so relieved, no words could express how happy I was, but that moment ended;

"But…"

"But what? There can't be a but," I slightly overreacted "I mean you're certified for this, aren't you supposed to—"

"Jack! Let Dr. Hill finish." Kim calmed me down and nodded to Dr. Hill

"But, the Hypertension and the blood flow pressure really took a lot out of him so he is temporarily paralysed." Dr. Hill said

"He is what?!" I exclaimed in shock, once again, I felt like I couldn't breathe. How? They said he was fine! Now I really hate doctors… they tell us good news then horrible bad news!

"Jack, calm down." Kim said as she held my hand trying to keep me calm "Doc, what do you mean temporary?"

"Well, he isn't permanently paralyzed so that's good and we're a hundred percent sure his condition will not worsen." The Doctor said "But, by temporarily, we mean at least for a few weeks, maybe even months, until his legs are strong enough to feel the flow of blood again."

"So it's just his legs?" I asked and Dr. Hill nodded

"But we'll keep him here another day for observation purposes before we can discharge him." Dr. Hill continued "Are you all his family?"

"No Doctor, only him." Mrs. Crawford said pointing at me.

"How are you related to Mr. Brewer?" He asked

"I— I," I stammered, usually in the past… I wouldn't dare to say the word to people but I promised to be better so saying it would be a start "I'm his son."

**XXxxXX**

Mrs. Crawford dropped me off at home and her and Kim went home to get ready for their daily activity. I hesitantly opened the front door. It was dark, lonely and miserable. Maybe because the curtains were closed but still, even whilst they were, the room had this golden glow which I never realised till now when I noticed that it was darker than usual.

I looked at the floor, the broken glass still there, tormenting me at that memory. I avoided the shattered glass to take a shower and freshen up. I put on a black shirt with a grey hoody on top. Some blue jeans and black vans. I combed my hair to its perfect shape… even if I'm upset; my hair still has to look good.

I walked down stairs with my backpack and still, the shattered glass was there. I shook my head in stupidity; of course they'd be there. What can they do… fly? I tried to ignore it but I couldn't, it was just… there.

I lost rational thinking, dropping my bag to the floor. I went over to pick the pieces of glass but one ended up causing a huge cut on my hand. I muttered curses and swear words under my breath at the cut and it really hurt. It felt like poison just seeped into my blood stream and was flowing all over my body.

I just laid my back against the wall and held the cut trying to ease the pain but it just continued. I even resorted to silently letting tears roll down my cheeks. This is the first time I ever cried continuously in my whole life… it was if a dark cloud was hovering over me wherever I went, as if I actually ate bad luck using a teaspoon.

"Jack," I heard someone call out and I turned to the door to see Kim staring at me in shock before rushing over. "What the hell did you just do? Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

"No, I just wanted to pick up the pieces of glass and they just… cut me." I said and she looked at me as I was stupid before retrieving the First Aid Kit on the counter that she had left there last night and squatted in front of me.

"You know, there is something called a broom and a dustpan," Kim said sarcastically as she poured a bit of alcohol on a piece of cotton, closing the bottle. "Hand please." She said and I hesitantly gave in my hand. She gently but firmly pressed the cotton onto the cut and I bit my tongue to prevent myself from screaming like a girl… or even worse— Jerry.

"Why didn't you use something to pick them up?" Kim asked

"I just wasn't thinking," I said

"You don't think all the time but you're not as brainless as Jerry." Kim said

"Thanks," I said before actually letting the words reach my brain "Hey!" I shouted in protest and she only laughed at me. She stopped torturing me with that stupid alcohol swab and put a plaster on it.

"Done," She said "So, do you think you can handle going to school?"

"Yeah, life has to go on," I said "And thanks."

"For what?"

"Being there for me."

"Well, Craig is my friend and you're his son and—"

"You think I'm awesome." I smirked and she scoffed at me

"Think what you want Brewer," She said "Now come on, let's get going." I stood up and grabbed my backpack walking out the door, leaving the tormenting glass behind.

**XXxxXX**

At lunch break, Kim and I walked to the Cafeteria… to me it seems as if she was by my side the whole day as if I was going to have an epileptic attack right about now but I kind of liked it. She was so understanding yet sarcastic, sweet yet violent, helpful yet oh so stubborn.

She led me to our usual table where, Brody, Milton, Jerry, Grace, Julie and Mika were seated, looking at me with concerned eyes. I rose my brow at them in confusion as I sat down.

"What's with all the stares?" I asked

"Jerry told us what happened and we wanted to make sure you were okay," Julie spoke up and I turned to Kim with a glare and she gave me an apologetic look. I didn't want anyone else to know and I'm sure Kim knew this.

"I was talking to Grace this morning when I got home and it slipped. Jerry was nearby and you know how he can be." Kim explained earning a stuck out tongue from Jerry.

"Anyways, we're your friends Jack," Jerry said "We care about each other and we should know these stuff."

"Jerry—"

"You may not trust us as much as you trust Kim but still, we've learned to know the real you and the real you is like a brother to us." Milton interrupted "We care about you just as much as you do us."

"Milton look—"

"Don't be stubborn," Grace jumped in "You are there for us and we're there for you, end of story."

"Listen Grace,"

"Jack, don't fight it." Brody said "We're one family and you're part too. We stick together and watch out for each other no matter what,"

"In Akhmhakistan (**I think this is how they spell it**), the main basis of friendship is trust… and slapping each other with molluscs. But mostly the trust thing," Mika said

"Listen guys, I think it's really sweet that you all care but this is something I have to do alone." I said

"Fine, do it alone," Kim said "But do it alone with us. 'Cause no matter what, we're a family, the Wasabi Family."

"Even if some of us aren't in that dojo?" Julie asked

"You've met Bobby and Rudy haven't you? You've been to our tournaments and some have been dating guys from our Dojo." Kim said, putting laser focus on Grace and Julie. "You can't get rid of us; we're like that gene that you want to get rid of but will always remain."

I looked between the guys with a smile. "You guys are strange and weird."

"But it's all we have to show for," Brody joked "So what if we're weird, we're weird together."

"That is why Rudy gave us the day off today and have some fun too cheer you up." Jerry said

"You convinced Rudy to give us the day off?" Milton asked Jerry in astonishment

"Yep, that's right." Jerry said bragging with a cocky grin "If you haven't noticed, I'm what you call the Master," He said ending with his signature 'Woo' that we all laughed.

Here we are; the Wasabi family… the weirdest yet most original one you'll ever find.

**Rejoice, it's not a cliffhanger this time. Be considered lucky… I could only end it so happy, but you'll see what I have planned for the day off. Be prepared!**

**So, here's the deal guys… the story is going to finish soon. I already have the last chapter and the dialogues done, I just need to pull it together. Well… it's not directly the last chapter, the drama has just begun. I think I'll end it at thirty chapters but with the length of my chapters, it seems pretty easily achieved… heck even in my sleep I imagine what happens next.**

**I can't get it all up now because I have Test 5 coming up and directly after are End Of Year Exams … gasp if you want, I know that is cruel, not even giving us a break after the last tests!**

**Anywho, I have posted a poll on my profile page and feel free to vote. After Letters To Juliet is over, as a New Years Present I will write a new story but I'm caught up between 3 story ideas… one I love and hope it's the winner, the other one I like but think it is an awesome idea and one that I don't really like but could like as time goes on while I'm writing. So vote for the best one or if you are too lazy to vote on the poll, you can submit it in through as a review for this story. Here are the options:**

**Title: A Month To Live  
Genre: Suspense, Friendship, Drama and Romance  
Summary: **After winning a Bobby Wasabi National Dojo Tournament, the gang are sent on an all expenses paid vacation to Barcelona, Spain. But what was a vacation becomes a chase when they are targeted because of something Jerry found. As the Gang try to escape sudden death, they find themselves having only a month to live.

**Title: Kickin' It The Other Way  
Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance and Humor  
Summary:** With their High schools days coming to an abrupt end, Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton and Eddie (Yes, I included Eddie again) find themselves taking on their own perspective of life and taking their different paths. With new colleges, new cities and new lives away from each other, will they choose old friendships and old love instead of new lives.

**Title: The Worldwide Rat Race  
Genre: Humor, Romance, Action and Friendship  
Summary: **Sponsored by Bobby Wasabi, Bobby Wasabi Dojos all over the Country are issued a challenge called 'The Karate Rat Race' all over the world and to the finish line. With $500 000 dollars at stake for the winning dojo, ridiculous rules and over competitive teams that will do anything to win, it's clearly a battle of the fittest.

**PS, I really like the third Idea better. But you be the judge and may your pick win. Until then, thanks for the reviews… you guys are awesome because I live in a 'no one has ever heard of' Third World country and come from one that every other person thinks is dysfunctional so it's nice hearing positive comments. So I hope you enjoy the run while it lasts. Bye! **


	17. Chapter 16: Newfound Emotions

**Letters To Juliet  
By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 16: Newfound Emotions**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 16: Newfound Emotions**

* * *

After school and 'Master' Jerry took us to the dojo to 'confirm' our afternoon off. It turned out that Rudy never agreed to anything like that but let us off anyways because he had a date with Mrs. Applebaum.

"So, what should we do?" Grace asked

"I know… how about we have a movie night?" Brody suggested

"It's a Friday anyways; we can just go to someone's house and watch movies." Kim said

"Yes but, it is still afternoon… what do we do until then?" Mika asked

"'How about we just play some old fashioned games?" Julie suggested

"Like 'What's that smell?'" Jerry asked and we all looked at him puzzled.

"Jerry… who still plays that?" Milton asked

"Well, Rudy and I played it once back—"

"That explains it!" Kim interrupted the Latino

"Well, what do you guys wanna do if what's that smell isn't on the list?" Jerry asked

"Board Games," Grace said

"Yeah, the word 'boring' is right in the name… bored!" Jerry laughed before Grace smacked him on the arm.

"Wow Grace, the more time you spend with the Jerry, the more you look like a married couple." Brody said. Grace rolled her eyes at Brody before going on.

"We could play Cluedo, or Life, Monopoly, 30 seconds, Charades" Grace looked devious at this point "Truth or dare." Everyone else's eyes widened in fear including mine and Grace just scoffed at us. "Nothing rated okay?" We all sighed with relief, Grace is not the best person to mess with especially with truth or dare, she sorta has a dirty mind when you think of it… but hasn't done anything regrettable yet.

"What do you think Jack?" Kim asked me as everyone noticed I was still around although I was extremely quiet. "This is to get you cheered up, remember?"

"Yeah, sounds great." I said nodding before looking somewhere else.

"Look Jack, we know you aren't okay and since this is for you… you decide." Kim challenged

"Movie Night is alright with me," I said

"Great, now… whose house are we using?" Brody asked

"We can use mine if you guys would like that." I suggested

"And I can bring the movies, Placid Lake 2." Jerry said and Kim and Brody groaned in annoyance while I rolled my eyes. That had to be the worst horror in history. The deaths are stupid, the props and dead corpses are fake and those crocodiles are a joke…I laughed at the movie the entire night.

"Dude, that movie isn't even scary if you are Milton." Kim said and Milton looked offended. She turned to our ingenious friend and raised her hands in defence "No offence."

"Most taken!" Milton retorted

"Why don't I handle movies," Brody said "Kim can handle snacks and the rest can bring in games that you have back at home and Jerry please do not bring 'What's that smell?'"

"Aw man!" The Latino said "No fair." He folded his arms as Brody only held him hostage in my arms and started ruffle his hair with him protesting in rapid Spanish. The girls and Milton who were chuckling followed close behind and I smiled as I shoved my hands into my pocket and walked closely behind.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Jerry groaned loudly as he got in another pickle as he had to pay $50, 000 college fee for each of his kids and trust me… they were a lot…

Well, we are playing the game of life, and we were having a blast. I was already retired and so were Julie and Jack so we were watching the others finish. Jerry was in debt and was practically swimming in bank loans it was so funny watch. We were on the patio of Jack's house, and we decided to continue playing games after watching Grown Ups 2.

"Jerry, do you want another bank loan or should I just lend you the money?" Mika smirked as she decided to skip out on this game to be the banker and Julie was playing together with Milton since there were only six of everything. Jerry mimicked her causing us all to burst out in laughter. The raven-haired teen pouted at us and we only cooed at the poor guy.

"Aw, the game is ruined!" He said as he messed up all the icons and pieces on the board and we all protested. I could understand why, I'm sure he had hidden a few bank loans under the couch.

"Alright," Grace said "Since we have Mr. Loser-pants here we'll play another game." We all nodded as we began to hunt for the messed up pieces, compliments of Jerry Martinez.

Brody looked under the cushions of Jack's couch on his patio and pulled out a deck of papers and let out a low whistle. "Huh, and I thought the deck of bank loans Jerry had in his hand was it."

We all laughed as Jerry pouted and shouted "Not cool yo!"

"And to think we had to use pay raises as bank loans."

"Alright, who's picking the next game?" I asked. We had already played Cluedo, suggested by Brody, Scrabble which was Julie's idea, Monopoly which was suggested by Mika and now The Game Of Life which was my idea… and I enjoyed every freaking second of it!

"How about Scotland Yard?" Milton asked and we shook our heads.

"Maybe later," Grace said "Anyone else?"

"Hey Jack," I said noticing that he had been the only silent one all night long. This was meant to cheer him up and here he was… acting all sad and quiet. "What do you wanna play?"

"Anything is fine with me… except Scotland Yard." Jack said before adding a cocky smirk. "Unless I'm Mr. X."

"Never gonna happen Jack," Brody retorted "You won the game each and every time we played with you as Mr. X."

Jack rolled his eyes and suggested another one "How about Damage Control?"

"I haven't heard of that one before," Julie said

"My mum made it up and we used to play it on family night." Jack explained "All you have to do is that we each have turns. We give a category and only one hint related to the category and we have to give an example. Whoever gives a wrong example of that category will be damaged."

"In what way?" Mika asked

"The category holder will give the person who got it wrong a punishment or damage which they will have to do unless the person says 'Damage controlled'"

"Sounds easy enough." I shrugged "Since it's your idea, you start."

"Alright," Jack said before giving each of us a pen and papers. He has one himself and scribbles something down on it. He then smirks at everyone of us. "Movie: Al Pacino."

I scribbled something down fast onto my paper. Of course I know this one… it was so typical of him. I stopped and looked around the room and saw some faces struggling with it.

"Stop!" Jack said and everyone put down their pens. "Results, Kim can start."

"The Godfather." I said and he nodded at me. The Godfather was his favourite movie.

"Milton?"

"Jack And Jill."

"Julie?"

"I got Jack And Jill."

"Brody?"

"The same as Milton and Julie."

"Jerry?"

"The Godfather."

"Grace?"

"Jack And Jill."

"Mika?"

Mika froze and we all looked onto her paper to see what she wrote. We snickered a bit and then we burst out laughing. "What the hell is the Abominable Sand Yak?" I asked as I fell back laughing

"It is Akhmaki Movie," Mika frowned "I did not know Al Pacino was in the Godfather or Jack And Jill."

"But why the hell would he be in The Abominable Sand Yak?" Jerry questioned as he gasped for air, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"The man looked very much like Al Pacino." She defended but we only laughed harder until Brody stopped and stopped us also.

"Alright, what's her damage?" Brody asked

"Okay Miks… your damage is to—" The second degree black belt looked around for something to give her. "Jump into the ocean and get wet but you will not borrow clothes from Kim or go home to get new clothes until I say so."

Mika's jaw dropped and Grace tumbled over laughing as the others laughed too. The foreign brunet agreed before hesitantly standing up and going towards the ocean and diving in. We all shouted "Oh!" before clapping at the wet teen coming towards us standing and glaring as she looked extremely wet. She sat back down and glared at Jack.

"Thanks a lot Jack." Mika said and Jack shrugged

"Who is next?" I asked

"Mika, the person who is damaged is always the next one." He explained and Mika smirked at him.

"Be careful there Jack." She said before taking her pen and another paper and so did we, getting ready for her category. "Rhymes: Limericks."

Okay, for this one I froze. I knew next to nothing on Poetry but remembered one that my mum used to tell me when I was a kid so I shrugged and scribbled it down.

"Stop." She said and we put our pens down and I looked at my answer in disbelief… "Jack?"

"A Lady From Lop." He said confidently and Mika's jaw dropped "How did you…"

"I take Literature, how could I not?" He smirked and Mika only ignored his victory, knowing she'd get him.

"Forget it, Jules?"

"A Very Big Cat."

"Kim?"

I stammered before saying "A Lady Named Rose." She nodded in approval and I let out a breather. That was way too close.

"Grace?"

"A Canoe Builder."

"Brody?"

"A Baked Bean In A Tin."

"Milton?"

"A Skeleton In Khartoum."

"Jerry?"

"Um… A Masserati?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Jerry, your damage is to—" She thought deeply before rushing into Jack's house really quickly and coming back a few minutes later with a bowl and the content at which Jerry screamed at.

"Eat saltines until I say the words." She gave him the bowl and he cringed at them. He bravely took one and moved it slowly towards his mouth until it hit his tongue and he screamed once more before putting the bowl down and scratching his tongue.

"Good enough for me," Mika shrugged as we laughed at the screaming mimi "Damage Controlled."

"Not cool Miks," He said, still scratching his tongue before getting a paper and pen before scribbling stuff down.

"Dancing: Official Yearly Dance Moves."

My eyes widened finally… I never knew the names at all although I knew the way they went which I wouldn't dare, I'm a horrible dancer.

"Stop!" He finally said and I looked at my paper, it was like my mind… blank!

"Mika?" He continued

"The Wobble."

"Milton?"

"The Cupid Shuffle."

"Julie?"

"The Running Man."

"Jack?"

"The Harlem Shake."

"Grace?"

"Gangnam Style."

"Kim?"

I froze and everyone looked at my paper. They looked at me in shock, seeing I didn't write anything at all. Jerry did a 'whoo' and moved the palm of his hands against each other deviously.

"Kim, your damage is to—" Jerry thought about it deeply and this was bad… he never thinks, deeply for that matter. "Kiss the person on your left, full on the lips."

I turned to my left only to see a shocked Jack looking at me and I muttered "Crap!"

Everyone around the two of us smirked at us. I glared at them; they had this ridiculous idea that I liked Jack which was so not true. I turned to Jack and he had a question mark in his eyes… wondering what on earth was going on. I felt heat creep onto my cheeks at the stare and I looked at the floor.

"Well come on," Jerry protested "You got it wrong and this was your damage. Do it Kimmy."

I couldn't even glare at him for calling me 'Kimmy' because of the guy sitting in front of me. The guy who hated a few months ago and now they ask me to kiss him. Sure we were friends and all but…

..

.

Okay, I had no excuse this time. I sighed before leaning in and surprisingly he leaned in too. Our faces only centimetres apart from each other and I could feel his warm breaths on my face. I found that, looking into his eyes… I actually wanted to.

We kept leaning in until—

* * *

**That's it guys. Don't hurt me!**

**Sorry I ended it like this but I felt like it… again and sorry about the long wait. If you read my bio then you'd know that I had tests to attend to and now they are done. Anyways, the polls are still open for voting and by November 29****th****, the results will be out and the poll will be closed. **

**Thank you for your support!**

**Bye!**


	18. Chapter 17: A Start

**Letters To Juliet****  
****By Triple Driple**

**Chapter 17: A Start**

**Rating: T  
Contains: Violence & minor expression of emotions (nothing too extreme!)  
Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the show, I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 17: A Start**

We kept leaning in until—

"Damage Controlled!" Jerry said and I turned to him, both me and Jack sheepishly pulling away. I found myself glaring at Jerry so were some of the others (except Jack who was too confused to understand what was going on) … I guess I did want that stinking kiss after all.

"Kim, it's your turn." Jack reminded me and I nodded after realising that we were still playing the game. But soon I realised that I couldn't focus, all I could think about was that almost kiss. But why did I care? I didn't like Jack that way… did I?

After everyone left a few hours later, I was helping Jack clean up his patio when he caught my attention.

"Kim… that was fun, don't you agree?"

"Yep, our friends are a real handful." I replied

"Tell me about it," I said "Like that little stunt Jerry pulled?"

"Oh…" I said slowly, seeing that Jack thought of it as silly. "Well, it's this little fantasy of you and me being a … thing if you get me."

"Yeah, I get you." He said "You're my friend; I would never see you like that."

"Like what?" I said, sounding a bit offended and hurt

"You know, as in a dating kind of way." He explained "It would ruin our friendship."

"Yeah," I said half heartedly before running a hand through my blonde hair. It was saddening that he thought of me as 'not girlfriend material' but what did I care? "To think they actually wanted us to kiss, am I right?"

"Talk about crazy," The brunet said causing a slight punch to the gut. I had no idea why I felt this way anymore… it was only Jackson cocky Brewer with his stinking words. "You're my best friend; I'd never do that to you."

I nodded and smiled wearily as I put the last of the cushions in it's place. "Well, that's it."

"Thanks again for an awesome night." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I hesitantly placed mine around him and smiled a small smile. Too soon, he pulled away and ruffled my hair. "You're a great friend."

I nodded before flicking my thumb to behind my shoulder, pointing in the direction of my home. "It's getting pretty late, goodnight Jack."

"Sweet dreams Kimmy." He said with that signature cocky smile. I glared at him before cracking a small grin of amusement and leaving the patio.

I took a deep breath as I tried to refract what happened during our conversation. I have no idea why I was so offended by the words he said… unbeknownst to him of course. But main point is, do I see Jack the way he sees me… as a friend?

**Jack's POV**

The next day, I helped my dad out from the car and into his temporary wheelchair. He was discharged from the hospital and back home but I didn't get used to it but I knew I had to. I had to lift him up the stairs, to his room and into his bed. Tough… but not impossible.

He settled in nicely into bed and looked at me "Thank you Jack."

I nodded as I took a chair to sit near the bed. He wasn't allowed to work or do anything work related, eat salty foods and move an inch of his legs until the blood pressure was back to normal and I had to make sure of that. He almost laughed at my fidgetiness of how much I was concerned for him even though he was fine.

I believe this brought us closer together…

Everyday after school, Mrs. Crawford would usually bring hi, lunch since I had no idea how to cook food that was recommended for him by the doctor and I'd always keep him company until I had to be somewhere else. We still had that nerve wrecking silence as usual but it lessened as time went on and we became more and more comfortable with each other. I'd usually do the chores and pick up the groceries, then talk to my dad until the guys showed up and joined me or my dad insisted we went out.

A few days afterwards, I was talking to my dad when I started a texting conversation with Kim and I got so into it I forgot what happened. There was something about talking to her that would make you forget what is going on.

"You kids will never be away from your cellphone screens as always." Dad said and I looked up with confused eyes.

"What?" Was all I could say

He shook his head and took his glass of water from his nightstand before taking a sip and putting it back down. "Who are you texting?"

"Oh, nobody." I said, tucking my phone away into my pocket.

"With that humungous smile on your face it can't be nobody." He said and I playfully glared at him.

"Fine, it was Kim." I admitted "Happy?"

"Very… I'm glad you still make time for my future daughter in law." He smirked and I choked on my own spit and began coughing madly.

"Kim?" I wheezed "What are you… nuts?"

"No, I'm being realistic." He said "I've known that girl for as long as I remember. Her and Brody coming to hide in this very house when their parents were looking for them when they were little kids. She's a very sweet but tough girl."

"Tough as old boots Crawford." I agreed "She's my friend… nothing more."

"Well I've never seen your eyes shine the way they do whenever you're with her." He told me "It's okay to be in denial son… it happens to all of us."

"But I don't—"

"Son, the more you lie to yourself, the more regret you'll have when someone else finally takes that opportunity you're skipping out on." He told me "No boy in the right mind would stand back and watch a girl like Kimberly be by herself and would be willing to do anything to practically everything for her."

"I told you," I said "Kim is a nice person but I just don't feel that way about her."

"You don't… or you don't want to?"

I stammered at this… he caught me off guard and I couldn't say a word.

"I'll tell you a little story son. There was this girl I fancied… she was something else. She was the smartest, funniest and most beautiful person I had ever seen. We were friends, fine. But I never took the chance and she was taken by someone else."

"So… that's it?" I asked

"No. One day, I saw him cheat on her with some other girl and I told her. She loved him so much that she didn't believe me and I did what she asked me… I backed off." He continued "I had finally lost my friend but the thought of her never left my mind.

"She caught him herself months later and dumped him. She came to apologize to me and even though I accepted, she was willing for us to stay friends until I finally took up the courage to ask her out and she told me she wasn't ready and she needed to make up her mind. Long story short, we started dating, went serious, got married and had you."

I smiled as he told me about that. One thing that I never understood was how they split up. They stayed in contact and were friends; they never had any real issues in the first place until mum just sent in the divorce papers. What went wrong?

"Um dad, if things were good between you and mum… what happened?" I asked

"Well… It's not my story to tell because it's your mum's but what I can tell you is one thing. I didn't leave because I didn't love her anymore… I left because of the sting it left." He said

"What do you mean… the sting it left?"

"Son I told you, that is not my story to tell." He said "Main point is that… sometimes, you'll have to start somewhere."

I nodded and smiled as I went to my room. I lay back in bed and looked up to the ceiling. Did that mean that dad still loved mum? If it did then why did mum divorce him… or was it the other way round? Had my mum lied to me about whose fault it was? If dad did love mum then he'd fight for her… I know dad. But he had to leave because it stung him… how?

I stood up from my bed and went over to my laptop which was on my desk. I flipped it open and started it up. I knew I had to do something I never thought of…

I'm gonna find out what **really **happened that caused my parents to split. And this time… she won't lie to me!


End file.
